My Secret Rose
by IcingCandy
Summary: "Wait, so you are me and I am you?" She glanced down at her reflection but instead of the usual sapphire blue orbs and brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades, she saw impossibly familiar green hair and emerald irises. This better be a dream. Oh wait. Scratch that. It better be a nightmare.
1. A Chance

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review! Here goes nothing!**

**My Secret Rose **

**Chapter 1 - A Chance**

The sun – ready to retire from his incessant routine of long hours every day in favour of a few short hours and letting the darkness and winter take over for a little while – greeted the crisp blue autumn sky lazily and watched insouciantly as a sleek, powerful-looking and majestic Flygon took flight.

His weak beams shone on the green dragon's back for a while, following his movements as he swoop gracefully down toward the ground and began to slow down, as though as matching his stride with something. Or someone.

The sun squints again, harder this time, agog even though he had no idea why.

As his line of vision adjusted, he saw the Flygon hovering above a smart emerald green convertible.

Further squinting allowed him to see a turf of emerald green hair that looked so tempting to touch and belonging to an incredibly and maddeningly good-looking guy. His eyes were like two beautiful emerald gems with a hint of unfathomable darkness casted over them and he wore a smart casual outfit.

The clouds around him sighed dreamily and he snorted, jealous at the guy's good look. It was not every day that he saw such a handsome guy. A stray cry from a Pidgeot distracted him and he tilted his beams toward the said Pidgeot. He shook off the thoughts of the Flygon and its owner.

Time to get back to his job.

* * *

><p>Flygon flapped his wings and let out a cry. Drew Hayden, still half asleep in his convertible, jerked awake and screeched his convertible to a stop. He glanced out of the windshield and his face changed from one that was devoid of any expression to disgust.<p>

"What is this?" He asked and his voice sliced through the autumn crisp air.

* * *

><p>Gary Oak sighed inwardly and reluctantly withdraw his hands from the skinny model he had picked up the day previously in a party his friend had invited him to.<p>

The girl pouted and quickly adjusted her clothes. She was annoyed. She was just in the midst of making out with this hot sensation that was rumoured to release another new hit album. At this thought, she scowled. Scratch being annoyed. She was very annoyed.

She swung around, untangling herself from the brunette and was ready to give a piece of her irritated feeling to that guy.

"Why, who are…"

She paused, midway. Her mouth was still opened but no word came out.

In front of her, sitting in a convertible she had seen in the car magazine her father had stashed in the living room which she remembered it nearly cost her eyes to pop out at the amount, was a guy so handsome, even Liam Hemsworth fades in comparison.

"Close your pretty mouth, darling," Gary leaned in and whispered. There was a hint of subtle amused in his voice but she couldn't be sure. Gary Oak is a guy shrouded in mystery.

She finally found her sense to close her mouth and straightened up, ruffling her own golden locks she was so proud of so that it was almost seducing.

The only thing she didn't realise was that the guy in the convertible had already started his engine again and drove away.

She scowled inwardly and turned toward Gary, looking into his eyes that seemed to melt girls' hearts everywhere.

"Who's that?" She asked casually, pretending not to care when she was paying even more attention than to the diamond rings she saw in the jewellery shops.

"Drew Hayden, currently the CEO of Rose," Gary said, shrugging, obviously used to the way girls ask about Drew. That one hell of an arrogant asshole of a cousin.

"You mean… that shopping mall, Rose?" The girl asked, unable to believe it. Rose was the best shopping mall in the entire of this city. If she had remembered correctly, it had won awards for the classy designs and filming and pop stars' fan meetings were held there regularly too. There was even a recent award that was given to Rose for having the highest sale of the year in the entire city.

"Yes," Gary nodded. There was a thoughtful pause as the girl stared in the direction where his Prince Drew had driven off to.

Gary smirked inwardly and opened the door to his own sleek convertible. "Want a drive?"

Startled by the intrusion of her daydream, the girl nodded. "So, who are you to Drew? He knows you?"

"Sure," Gary nodded, eyes fixed on the guardhouse which will mark the end of their– his and Drew's– land. The guard waved to him and he waved back before pulling to a stop.

The girl gazed at him in surprise. She had thought they were going to that expensive French restaurant she had mentioned just this morning.

Gary looked at her and a smirk suddenly played on his lips. The girl shifted uncomfortably, an ominous feeling settled into her.

Gary leaned in, brushing his lips against hers and instantly, she reached forward to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

"I guess… thanks for spending the time with me," Gary allowed a brief smile before dropping it entirely and letting his cold façade – the one she saw as she made her way towards him in the party – resurface.

She felt a beat of apprehension and alarm.

"What?" She managed to spill out a word.

"I said thanks for the time. It is time for you to go," he said, voice devoid of any emotions.

The girl froze for a minute and it was quiet in the car before she suddenly flung opened the door, almost breaking it, and stepped out steadily in her unpractical high heels. Gary watched from the window as she screamed loudly – so loudly that Gary could hear her even though the radio was on and he was inside the car.

"You jerk! It seems like all my friends who say you are a player are right! I thought we were in love," She snarled, dropping her gentle attitude and personality.

Gary lowered his window and turned towards the guard who was staring at the girl, unfazed, probably used to the 'scenery' after fifteen years of working here. "Send a taxi for her to take her back to her place. Her address should be inside your computer since she had registered before. Second in your list from the recent visitors," Gary said. "Put the taxi fee on my credit card," Gary added lowly as both him and the guard ignored the girl's shouting which was piercing the morning air.

Leaning into his car again, he rolled his window back up and started driving, ignoring the girl shouting. Soon, her figure faded into a distance. He sighed. Blissful peace.

He thought back to the girl's – the fifteenth girl he had ditched this month – words and smirked. "In love? What's love?" He murmured. "It doesn't exist," he added as his fingers clenched around the steering wheel tighter.

* * *

><p>Drew glanced at the time on his dashboard. He will reach the company just in time. He breathed a sigh. Good.<p>

He handed the car over to the valet he had specially hired so that his customers would greater enjoy another extra luxury – no need of parking their own cars – and patted his Flygon before returning him to his respective pokeball.

He tipped the valet generously before making his way up the office. He saw a new secretary waiting for him and he mentally sighed again. She will probably make the same mistake as the previous secretary.

"Mr Hayden?" She asked and he saw her reached down to tug her skirt. He realised she was nervous.

"Yes," he nodded, forcing a smile for her benefit.

She instantly relaxed slightly and they started walking their way in. They started walking toward the set of glass elevators and he almost chuckled that his premonition was correct.

"I am afraid that I don't take the elevator," Drew said politely and the girl instantly stopped in her track.

"What? Oh, I am sorry," She apologised as she flushed at her mistake.

"Don't worry. And I prefer you to keep it confidential," Drew added. "Not a lot of people are aware of it. You are new to this place too."

"Right," she bobbed her head quickly. "So you prefer…?" She trailed off, her eyes darting warily to his before flicking down to the smooth and polished marble tiles again.

"Taking the stairs," Drew replied.

"Drew!"

Turning his head a fraction, Drew glanced down the flight of stairs and saw a jet black hair guy sprinting toward them. He supressed a roll of his eyes and instead raised his hand slightly before dropping it.

The jet black hair guy, tall, slender and muscular ignored one of his best friend's usual too-cold-for-greeting gestures and aimed for a more cheerful one himself. He smiled cheerfully at the both of them and caught up with them in a few sprints, barely even panting when he reached them. "Morning!" He said energetically. "Are you the new secretary, Helen?" He asked as he opened his briefcase and pulled a sleek IPhone – which was currently vibrating – out of it.

Helen nodded, watching as the handsome black hair guy picked the call and with a few nods even though the caller probably couldn't see, he cuts it and turned back towards them.

"Right. Sorry for the interruption," he smiled apologetically and Helen couldn't help noticing that he looked like one of those cute guys you would love to chat with in a bar or something. "Helen, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, smiling shyly in the presence of two very handsome guys.

"Helen, this is Ash," Drew spoke up. "Ash Ketchum is one of the shareholders in the company and one of who you will be under," he added. "Even though he's kind of clumsy and an airhead."

"I am not!" Ash protested but he sounded more amused than angry. "Anyway, Paul said he's here from the call just now."

"Talking about the call, who puts their phone into the briefcase?" Drew asked, rolling his eyes as they continued to climb the stairs to the top.

"Me," Ash retorted. "I swept it inside with all my documents this morning when I was rushing," he said.

"See, Helen, I told you he is an airhead," Drew smirked, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

Helen managed a little amused smile of hers but couldn't giggle even though she wants to at their entertaining exchange. She was breathless. Giggling and laughing was the last thing she could do now. Unlike both the guys in front of her, half talking and bickering ceaselessly even though they had climbed almost seven flights of stairs. Just how regularly do they go to the gym? A horror-filled thought struck her. She had to do this every morning when greeting her boss! In front of her, the two young gentlemen were still engaged in a conversation.

"Why didn't you take the lift?" Drew asked.

"Train my muscle," Ash joked, flexing his muscle and Helen saw that indeed, there were.

The green hair guy rolled his eyes. "What? I didn't see anything," he shrugged, smirking as Ash scowled jokingly. "And, there's a 'target' for you?"

"A girl, you mean?" Ash corrected. "No, there isn't. I am not interested," he shook his head. "Which reminds me, someone must be interested since that someone is going for match-making," Ash said in triumph as he saw Drew's eyes twitched, an annoyed look washing into his face.

"I rejected," Drew answered. "That girl's Leaf Green." He snorted, flipping his hair again. Helen noted that it looks like a habit or something. In fact, didn't the Coordinating Monthly Magazine state that it was his trademark?

"Oh," Ash sounded taken aback. "I thought your mum knew…" he trailed off, unsure what to say. "You think she cares?" Drew muttered and Ash sighed.

They had reached the last flight of stairs and Helen breathed a sigh of relief. Ash reached for the silver handle of the door on the landing and swung it opened. A warm gush of air greeted them; the heater was on.

Helen peeked in. It was a large airy rectangular space with a glass reception counter and the same polished marble tiles as the rest of the shopping mall. The room led to three glass offices, one meeting room and there was a set of elevators facing the counter directly with pots of potted plants. The walls were in polished obsidian marbles. There was no window. She frowned.

The elevator dinged opened and she was distracted. As were Ash and Drew.

The doors slide opened, revealing a purple hair guy with a grim-looking expression on his face. Helen shrunk back. Is he the 'Paul' they were talking about?

"Paul!" Ash exclaimed and waved at him gaily. Paul stared at one of his best friend (even though he was not going to admit it out loud) like he was a lunatic and nodded at him; an acknowledgement.

"Someone's a lazy ass. Took the elevator instead of doing morning exercise," Drew started their daily morning bicker and Ash half smiled, anticipating an entertaining argument.

"Well, I have no need to," Paul replied with his usual monotonous voice. "Because while I have a figure to die for, you have a figure of someone who stay in and laze around and eat," Paul riposted and smirked when Drew seethed, scowling at him.

Helen watched in bemusement.

That was when Ash cut in. "Paul, this is Helen. She will be our new secretary. Helen, meet Paul Shinji, another one of the shareholder."

Paul turned around and looked at her for a second. He nodded at her curtly before stalking towards the meeting room. "Time for some discussion," he said and frowned.

"What's with that expression? Not a good thing?" Ash asked, concern colouring his tone.

Paul nodded. They settled down in the meeting room with Drew at the head of the table and Helen went off to make some morning coffee and tea for them. Paul handed out files as a few other shareholders soon filed in.

Drew sighed inwardly. Another boring meeting.

* * *

><p>Leaf Green stirred her coffee for the umpteen times and tapped her lush green ballet pumps-clad feet impatiently.<p>

She checked her watch – an expensive Rolex – and squint at the time. Did she mess up the time?

She leaned back and sipped her coffee which had grown cold due to the chilly wind at the harbour, surveying the scene in front of her.

That was when she caught two familiar figures. In her excitement, she stood up quickly, toppling the chair backward and causing the waiter who was serving the next table to stare at her disapprovingly. On usual days, Leaf would have cringed back in embarrassment. But today was no usual day. Today was the day her two best friends whom she hasn't seen face to face for four years moved in with her.

She hastily readjusted the chair's position and watched as the two figures came nearer towards her. People turned their heads to stare at the two new attractive young ladies – a brunette and an orange-head – embraced another elegant and beautiful brunette. They were talking in loud and excited voices, ignoring people all around them.

"Oh my God," Leaf exclaimed as she threw her arms around her best friends. "I can't believe you two are here!"

"We can't too," the brunette said, smiling brightly. The said brunette's May Maple and she have a pair of sapphire orbs that girls will die for. Her light brown hair was soft to touch and it spilled a little over her shoulder blades.

"What do you all want?" Leaf asked as she beckoned a waiter over.

"Latte, please," the orange-hair spoke. She was Misty. Tom-boylish, hot-tempered and kind, she's an interesting friend to be with. Her orange hair and cerulean blue irises were always her most eye-catching features and she was definitely pretty.

"Hot chocolate," May said and leaned backward to relax in her chair. Her eyes swept from the shoreline, the stretch of light blue sea that sparkled underneath late morning sunshine and the vast spread of azure sky to the line of shops, the sound of zooming cars and people thronging around, waiting for the next ship to leave the city or the newcomers and were exploring the place.

Like her and Misty.

She felt a rush of exhilaration. This will be her new life. She hadn't believed it when Misty had come home one day, back to their modest apartment, with an envelope in her hand and a triumph smile on her face. "We got hired!" Misty had whooped; causing May to started and dropped her sponge into the soap water, showering her and Misty in a spray of white-foam water.

May smiled and tilted her head back. They had immediately lunged for the phone and called Leaf, breathless with excitement and Leaf had shrieked and shrieked and they had talked for ages about moving into Leaf's house, preparing for their job which was to start tomorrow and them hanging up together again – just like they were in high school.

"We can go for a quick shopping first for your necessities or we can directly go home and start unpacking both your stuffs," Leaf was saying.

May quickly turned her attention back to her friends. "You don't have to work?" May asked.

"Come on! Obviously I took a leave for my friends!" Leaf smiled and May returned the smile. She was glad that Leaf looked happier than she did when she left them to come to the city to take up the offer Stylish Alice – the pokemon world's renowned pokemon/human fashion design company – had provided after she graduated from high school.

"And anyway, the company hasn't been doing well," Leaf added in a quiet voice so that people around them wouldn't hear it. "Twelve people had quitted in the past two months," Leaf added, frowning.

May and Misty shared a look.

"I supposed you are thinking of changing the job?" Misty asked cautiously.

Leaf was about to speak when the waiter came forward to serve them their drinks. She waited for him to leave the table before leaning back and shaking her head. "Well, actually no."

Misty felt a stab of surprise. "Why?" She asked, stirring her latte and taking a sip and winced. Twelve dollar for this type of standard of latte? Please. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She had been concerned with the cost of living in the city here since she and May were orphans and had to pay their rent for the apartment by taking up jobs and studying college. She had shared this concern with May and May had agreed. But Leaf, being the thoughtful friend, had reassured them – despite their heated protests – that she would take care of their housing and their daily necessities. Leaf, like May and Misty, was an orphan too. In fact, that was how they met – in the orphanage. Nobody had adopted them until sixteen where Leaf's distant aunt had managed to found her and fund for her studying. The orphanage was starting to cramp up so Leaf took aside a share of her fund and managed to convince May and Misty to stay with her since she had known them ever since they were babies. May and Misty then took up jobs to support the rent and living too.

But Leaf's distant relatives were rich and she was smart so they sent generous amount to her and even until now, Leaf had some money left over from them during her school years. She was now –combined with her hefty salary –a rich lady as May and Misty would tease.

"I can't bear with Stylish Alice," Leaf shook her head again. "We will try and find deals to settle the financial problem," she said determinedly and May felt a flicker of admiration. Leaf was always so passionate about everything she does.

Not like her, she thought, a gloomy feeling immediately overcoming her. She pushed it away. She wouldn't think about it. Not now. Not forever.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" May gasped, taken aback by how big the Green's estate was. It was a large and cream-coloured three storey high building and surrounded by greeneries. A gardener was mowing the bushes in the garden as the iron-wrought gate swung opened.<p>

"Welcome home!" Leaf squealed, excited at the prospect that her lonely days were over and her best friends would be joining her.

Misty stared in awe as they lugged their luggage into the house. The interior was lavishly decorated with a hint of Victorian style cum modern time's decoration. "Well, just pick any rooms available on the second floor. My room's the one on the right. There's a spare room on the first floor though. It leads to the garden by a spiral staircase." Leaf said and hid a smile, knowing May would shriek with excitement.

"Oh my God!" May allowed herself a grin. "I call dib on the first floor's bedroom!" She immediately flounced towards the sun room as Leaf called out directions for her to take.

"She's still as childish, isn't she?" Leaf laughed and Misty nodded, amused.

"Second floor's bedroom?" Misty asked and Leaf nodded, leading her towards the said room.

"So how are you?" Misty asked quietly.

"Great," Leaf swung around and smiled.

"Did you see him? I saw the magazine… he's living here now," Misty said gently, afraid that the brunette designer would have a melt-down like she did every so often four years ago.

"No," Leaf answered curtly and then she realised her tone before softening it. "Sorry, Mist."

"No problem," Misty shrugged but she sighed inwardly. So she was still not over it.

* * *

><p>May watched the scenery from her bed. The garden's view is amazing and she sighed in bliss as her Beautifly danced around the garden happily. Her Glaceon was curled up on her bed and her Wartortle and Blaziken were in their pokeballs. As for Venusaur and Skitty, they were probably outside playing too.<p>

She glanced around her room with its white and red splash and her belongings scattered all around; it was beginning to feel like hers.

There was a knock on the door. May looked up and watched as the door clicked opened.

"Hey," Leaf said quietly. There as a flash of light in her eyes.

"Yes? Want to talk about him?" May asked casually and nudged Leaf over to the swivelling chair.

"He's here," Leaf let out a huge sigh. "What am I going to do?"

May leaned back and Glaceon purred softly. "Leaf. You haven't let go?"

"No," Leaf said softly. "You know… I went and did something crazy last week." She bit her lips and locked her gaze with May's.

"What is it?" May asked gently but she felt a beat of alarm. She shook it off. This is sensible Leaf she's talking about.

"I went and match-make with his cousin. Drew Hayden, that world-famous coordinator? He took the champion again just recently for Hoenn the second round time," Leaf sighed.

"Wait, you… you what?" May almost shouted but quickly composed herself and pushed away the sharp pain. She didn't know who Drew Hayden was but she would just keep quiet about it; Leaf doesn't need extra information. She needs to let it all out.

"He's cousin with him," Leaf's voice wobbled and May braced herself for the tears. Subtly, she leaned forward and reached for a box of tissue.

"I thought… I thought I could make him jealous. Drew's mum is Stylish Alice's regular customer and I have done a few pieces of her outfits," she sniffed as large and fat tears weave their ways down her cheeks.

Wordlessly, May handed her the box of tissue and looked away as Leaf sniffed and wiped her tears. After a little while, May broke the silence.

"So… did you go and see that Drew guy?" May asked. "Even though I feel like he will be an ass."

"No. He rejected," Leaf's voice was barely a whisper.

"Isn't that good? You are being reckless, Leaf," May said. "Love isn't played like that," May shook her head. "It isn't a game." She smiled wryly.

"I suppose…" Leaf trailed off then she turned away. "Well, thanks for listening to me. Anyway, we should go out for this restaurant I had booked. The food's fantastic! And it will be my treat," she added decisively.

"And I have some coordinating magazines if you feel bored later in the night," Leaf added, surveying her half empty book shelf. "If you read."

"Right," May mumbled. And as the door closed shut behind Leaf, the sapphire-irises brunette curled up into a ball and through blurry vision saw the tissue box which Leaf had left on the study table.

She was going to need it.

* * *

><p>Drew leaned backward, almost toppling over his chair. Sighing, he leaned forward again and pressed the phone for Helen to bring in more coffee. "Clothes department seems to be in trouble," he muttered as he looked through the report Paul had given. He sighed loudly once more.<p>

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Helen slowly pushed opened the door and glanced into his office. She was immediately hit with a scent of mint and rose. There was a rose symbol in silver paint on the large sheet of glass behind the long obsidian glass table. A few stairs led down to two imposing sofas facing each other and the door she was currently standing at. There were no windows.

Helen frowned and slowly pushed the door opened wider. Ash and Paul's offices had large glass windows on it. "Coffee, Mr Hayden?"

"Yes," Drew nodded, rubbing his temple.

"Troubles?" Helen asked politely, gesturing towards the file on his table as she served the coffee.

"I had seen the computer data. There will be two new girls starting work here tomorrow so there should be no problem with the lack of sales girls there," Helen said.

Drew snapped his head up. "Who interviewed them?"

Helen shrugged and smiled apologetically. "Maybe it was your secretary from before."

"Probably," Drew agreed. "So…can I please see the information of the sales girls there?" Drew asked.

Helen felt a stab of surprise. "You want to see… their information personally?" Helen hesitated. "There will be no need of that…"

"Well, the company's facing a crisis of lack of manpower which is absolutely not allowed," Drew cut in, frowning. "And the previous time, the sales girls in that department had made people complain about their attitudes," Drew said sharply.

"Yes, sir," Helen quickly scurried away and returned with two folders.

Drew opened both of them and glanced at an orange head with cerulean blue eyes, nodding at the satisfied information and inwardly heaving a sigh of relief before turning towards the next page.

And saw a brunette with sapphire blue eyes.

He widened his eyes.


	2. Secrecy

**Author Note: Thank you so much for the views, the review and the followers! I really do lack experience, haha, as I noticed that I forgot to mention in my summary that it is AU setting and it contains Pokeshipping, OldRivalshipping and Ikarishipping. I guess I don't have to add that obviously there will be Contestshipping! Please stick with me as the story will start up slow with many things to build up for the climax! I would also like to add that there are things you guys can guess as there are many secrets in the characters! (which will only be revealed in the later chapters) Please read and review! I would like to receive more reviews to see how you all think of this story!**

**Okay, I think I talk (or is that type?) too much so enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>My Secret Rose <strong>

**Chapter 2 - Secrecy**

* * *

><p>The second Leaf dropped them off at the driveway, May and Misty's jaws almost hit the floor while trying to take everything in.<p>

"I suppose this is where we are going to work," May said slowly and she exchanged a glance with Misty before a smile of realization spread across their faces.

The shopping mall was shaped like a rose – a blushing red rose – and the gigantic building towered over them.

"Are you May Maple and Misty Waterflower?" A lady dressed in a soft pink strapless dress greeted them near the building and lead them in with her wedges with roses.

"Yes," both of them replied and sharing another excited glance, they headed for the third floor's dress department.

"Here at Rose, we expect our workers to wear uniforms after they came for work. You can change out of the uniform after work at 5 pm," the lady instructed. "Now, the uniforms are in the dressing rooms already. Please start work as soon as you finish dressing. I will come back and inspect by lunch," she finished and left them alone.

May and Misty began going to the said dressing rooms and inspecting their uniforms. Or so they think.

"What?" Misty spluttered as she held up the 'uniform'. "This is a uniform?"

"Some pervert must have design it," May agreed and glanced at it again, thinking how when that pervert design it, he must have saliva dripping out of his mouth and his eyes in heart shapes while thinking of all those girls wearing this uniform.

Somewhere, the green hair pervert sneezed loudly. Did I catch flu? Drew asked silently, sneezing again.

May raised an eyebrow. The shoes were the same too. There was also a necklace with a symbol of a rose painted in silver. She reached forward and thumbed the necklace absentmindedly. It looked familiar…

She crinkled her nose, unable to chase any memories of it.

"Are you ready?" Misty broke into her thought.

"Yes," May turned around and smiled. "You look great," her smile curled into a smirk. She hardly ever saw Misty in a dress and she does look good with the dress accenting her lithe figure.

Misty scowled and blushed slightly. "You look great too," she teased but she was actually envious of the figure May had. Curvy and slender with smooth and fair skin, May was the literal meaning of 'hourglass figure'. Misty, on instinct, hunched her tiny shoulders and tried and covered how 'flat' she was and how she wished she had that type of figure.

She sighed; she will never get over this.

* * *

><p>Drew straightened his tie, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. He spied a look on the document still lying on his deck, partially buried under a heap of other papers.<p>

The girl's face came into his mind. That brunette.

"You going?" Ash opened the door of his office without knocking and Drew supressed a sigh. No matter how hard or how many times Drew had reminded him to knock, the raven-hair guy would just barge in. It wasn't like Ash as rude; he was just… being Ash. "Paul doesn't trust me on the job," he huffed.

Drew allowed a ghost of a smirk on his lips before nodding. Paul had wanted Ash to check up the sales department that had lacked employees but after all, Ash was kind of clumsy and Paul had felt doubtful of his abilities after Ash had screwed up the last task he had volunteered to do.

He followed Ash towards the said place, tapping his feet all the way and causing Ash to regard him curiously.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Nothing," Drew mumbled.

"You got something on later?" Ash asked. "Perhaps a date?" His black orbs twinkled.

"A date is correct," Drew said and waited for Ash to start opening his mouth, excited at the prospect to tease him before Drew aimed for the punchline. "With my mum."

Ash paused, mouth still opened for a minute before finally closing it when Drew allowed a loud guffaw.

"Geez, Drew. That's mean," Ash complained but as usual, he was smiling.

"Sorry but your expression…" Drew trailed off and started cracking up again which was when the door lift slide opened and Drew stopped, pulling himself together as Ash collided with a young lady in the company's outfit.

"Oh, sorry!" Ash apologised immediately.

"Sorry," the girl was quick to apologise too but when both looked up at each other, both was stunned.

Ash was stunned because he was staring at goddamn beautiful girl with fiery orange waves that fell neatly to her shoulder. Her lithe figure seemed to be something only someone who does gymnastic is capable of achieving. He felt his heartbeat raised and realised that he had never felt this way before.

Misty was stunned because the guy in front of him looked unbelievably familiar yet she can't place him and he does looked suave and good-looking. Misty was never that interested in guys but this guy had a nice look with nice features that suited Misty's taste.

"Ahem," Drew cleared his throat, obviously catching on to the atmosphere. "Are you the new employee here, working for the sales department on this storey?"

"Yes," Misty nodded and glanced at the green head guy, looking at him curiously. "Have we met? How do you know?"

It was Drew's turn to look surprise. "I have seen your profile from the human resource," he said.

"Human… resource," Misty said slowly, digesting the words before a fresh wave of panic set in. "Oh, did I do anything wrong?" Misty clutched the shirt she was supposed to deliver to the upper floor tighter as wild thoughts ran into her mind. Did she have a complaint from the customer? Was she too rude?

Ash chuckled and Drew kept quiet, knowing Ash should do the explaination. He wasn't that dumb like Ash sometimes was when it comes to romance. Drew hid a smirk underneath his cool composure. He only ever relaxes among his closest friends. "Will you lead me there first?" He asked politely then tilted his head toward the shirt in the plastic she was holding. "Unless you are busy."

"Drew's the CEO of this company," Ash smiled, trying to clear up the confusion in the orange head girl. His eyes trailed toward her necklace and try and squint to see her name but failed miserably.

"Ah," Misty said as realisation hit. He must have wanted to check the place. She swept her gaze over the black hair guy with his black and brown orbs that seemed to sparkle under the lift's light. She wanted to know what he was but it seemed weird to ask him. She mentally chided herself for being interested. "Sure, no problem. I will just place this later," Misty smiled and nodded as she led them toward the said place.

* * *

><p>May stretched as she finished removing the last speck of dust in the storage room and had distributed all the boxes of clothes correctly to each department and sorted up the clothes in their own one. Their clothes department seemed to be left untouched for a decade by the judge of the condition. She sighed. This is hard work.<p>

She clapped her hand together, removing the dust from her hand. She just had to wait for Misty to come down before they head out for lunch. Her stomach growled loudly.

"May!"

The brunette swung around to see her best friend coming over with the clothes still in her hand. She was ready to ask why when she saw, trailing behind Misty, two incredible good-looking guys. One was a raven hair guy who she found cute but not her type and another… green head.

She raised an eyebrow. It was a unique hair colour after all. The guy with green hair stepped forward and May glanced at him slowly, taking him in. He had the most beautiful, most intriguing emerald irises ever. He was so…incredibly gorgeous. His lean frame was dressed in an impeccable dark suit, emphasising his green hair and eyes even more.

"May, this is Drew Hayden and Ash Ketchum…" Misty started, having known their names earlier on when they were walking here. Ash, Misty repeated quietly in her head. Nice name, she had mused before snapping out of that stupid crush of hers.

But May was somewhere else. And she barely registered the word Misty was so drawn into. She only caught the words 'Drew Hayden'. It rang a bell. Isn't that Leaf's match making partner who rejected her…?

May narrowed her eyes into silts as she glanced at the green hair who was Drew Hayden. No wonder. He was an asshole. Why must every single jerk look so hot? May felt irked. No. He wasn't good-looking. He wasn't. May reminded herself sharply.

"Hi," May turned toward the raven hair guy, smiling brightly. "I am May. What can I do for you?" She smiled politely, blithely ignoring the green head.

"We are just here to check on the condition. It seemed good," Ash looked around, surveying the area before catching the eyes of the cerulean and orange hair beauty. He smiled sheepishly at her and she glanced at him, seeming startled that he was smiling at her before regaining her composure and returning a smile. Is she shy? Ash thought.

"We did some work on it," Misty said.

"Great. We are heading back," Drew said coolly, barely surveying the place at all and flicked his hair away from his eyes. "Continue the work."

May seethed.

He was definitely a jerk.

* * *

><p>"That girl's called Misty," Drew cocked his head to one side and brushed his hair away from his eyes. His eyes caught the digital time on one of the display in the clock department, barely noticing the girls – both the customers and the employees – swooning after him. Damn it, one more hour before he had to meet his mum for dinner.<p>

"W-what? Why tell me?" Ash stuttered a bit and almost tripped on his own feet. He quickly regained his stability and bobbed his head as one of the girls who were wearing their company's uniform greeted him politely but otherwise seemed completely oblivious to how the girl seemed to have heart shape in her eyes. He was just like Drew – unaware of how they made the girls' population 'fangurl' over them.

"Someone's eyes pop out the moment he saw her," Drew rolled his eyes, barely concealing a smirk.

"No?" Ash shook his head, giving Drew an incredulous look. "I did not," he protested as they headed back to their office, climbing the stairs.

"I didn't say it was you," Drew fired back and his smirk widened when Ash was left speechless. He continued climbing the stairs as Ash stopped in his track. Just as he reached the landing, Ash said something that made him stopped too.

"How about that brunette? I saw you staring at her," Ash's voice was sly; not to be beaten.

Drew thought about it for a moment before turning around to face Ash. "No, I wasn't," Drew denied before opening the door to the office and stepping in without another word. He began walking back towards his own personal office. The brunette was glaring at him. What did he even do to her? Drew mentally scowled, feeling wronged. He glanced at her profile still lying on the table for another moment. She was even more beautiful in person and somehow, he seemed to be captivated. He reached down and traced her features before snapping out of it quickly and sweeping the profile into one of the drawers but not before catching her name.

May Maple.

* * *

><p>Paul was heading out early. He glanced at his finished work and felt a tug of pride in his heart. He will shove this into the face of Drew tomorrow. Their never ending rivalry had sparked an immense amusement in him. Switching off his laptop, he quietly packed his stuffs into his briefcase, adjusted his suit and tried to make himself not so weary. He wasn't going to get chided again by his girlfriend for stressing himself up. He had learnt his lesson. If there was one thing Paul Shinji was affected by, it will be his girlfriend.<p>

He walked out of the office discreetly, barely looking at the new secretary which he forgot her name already as she stood up and politely nodded at him. Waiting for the lift, he glanced into the other two offices. One – which belonged to Drew – had its light offed already while the other one – which belonged to Ash – was still switched on.

He sighed, rubbing his temple and checked his phone. There was another ton of junk messages from his fans which consist of mainly girls. Like Drew and Ash, he had a fan club but basically, it was because he was a champion in the Sinnoh League for a few years continuously and was one of the Elite Four with Ash previously. He wondered how they got his phone number since he had just changed it. He shuddered at the thought of those obsessed fans.

He went down the lift and towards his smart Mercedes, driving his way to Stylish Alice. He took out his phone and saw a message sitting in the inbox waiting for him.

**I will be running late for a while. Love you 3**

Paul rolled his eyes even though there wasn't anyone to see before an amused smile lazed onto his lips. That girl never failed to light up his day, even though that means he will have to wait in the car under this heavy rain, Paul mused as suddenly, an autumn heavy downpour started.

* * *

><p>Leaf collected her stuffs hastily so that she can drive home soon. She had promised Misty and May that she will go and pick them up despite their protests. She was already running slightly late. She was about to swing her bag – her own decorated original bag – over her shoulder when a young lady in a strapless hot pink silk dress despite it being autumn already ran over to her with quick light steps like she was just wearing a pair of sneakers instead of an impossibly high heels that Leaf winced at when she saw it.<p>

"Leaf, Miss Lion is looking for you," that young lady winked and whispered softly, causing Leaf to laugh. 'Miss Lion' is their employer and not only because her hair does resemble the lion's mane but also because of her intimidating figure and terribly scary frown and personality.

"For what?" Leaf asked, curious.

The young lady shrugged. "I don't know. Must be something important though," she added quietly.

Leaf shrugged too before heading toward the direction of the Lion's Den. It was another one of that young lady's creation. She hid an amused smile as she walked there.

"Leaf! I am heading out first!"

Leaf twirled around and nodded. "Having a date today?" Leaf asked teasingly and watched with enjoyment as the young lady scowled at her with her cheeks stained beetroot.

"Yes," the young lady admitted, snatching her bag up. "I got to run!" She called out before darting toward the opened lift's doors, barely squeezing in before the doors slide closed.

Leaf smiled and walked into the Lion's Den, bracing herself for whatever is coming despite the ominous feeling looming in her.

* * *

><p>Paul watched as a petite figure dressed in pink silk hurried out of the company holding onto an umbrella. She was, once again, dressed flawlessly. Paul watched as she shook her locks of luscious midnight locks that fell toward her mid-back, knowing that they smelled of the sweet strawberry scent. She was so drop-dead gorgeous. No wonder she was featured as Stylish Alice's model despite her being an employee. He saw a few guys glanced up at her as she made her way towards him but if she knew it, she certainly don't show it. In fact, she just continued walking in a way that made ballerinas' hearts break into pieces.<p>

He watched as she opened his car's door and slide into the passenger seat.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, leaning over to kiss him on the lips, only to moan slightly when Paul playfully moved his lips to graze her earlobe and moved toward her neck to nibble softly on her sensitive spot, knowing just where it was.

"Paul, stop! We are near the office! Someone might see!" The young lady gasped before Paul sighed softly and reluctantly returned his lips to her lips once more for a few seconds before breaking apart.

Paul started his engine without another word and he drove in silence as the young lady hummed to a melody on the radio, adjusting the heater too.

The young lady was Dawn Berlitz, niece of Stylish Alice's CEO and had uncountable amount of old money from her family. She was also a top coordinator and an extremely successful stylist and fashion designer. And of course, Paul's girlfriend for a few years.

Dawn was just about to take out her comb to brush her hair when a classical music of 'Swan Lake' drifted out of the radio. Instantly, she froze.

Paul's hand shot out and quickly tuned off the music. But it was too late. The impact had been done.

Dawn's eyes darted around fearfully and she had turned pale. Paul reached out to grab her hand but she pulled away, shaking madly.

The car was silent except for Dawn's heavy breathing and the quiet purr of the engine.

"I will cancel the reservation today," Paul said quietly. "Let's go home."

Dawn didn't reply so Paul just sighed inwardly and turned his car around before speeding toward the mansion.

Paul drove slowly, afraid to trigger another break down from Dawn but otherwise, he kept quiet. He was rubbish at comforting people and he didn't want to say anything wrong – he had learnt his lesson very early in the stage.

By the time Paul had reached the mansion, Dawn had fallen into a deep slumber. Careful not to wake her up, he gingerly carried her bridal style toward her own room. As he lie her down on her bed, he glanced around at her room and winced like he always does when he enter her room. The room was caked in pink paint, pink curtain, pink … everything.

Pachirisu, the lighting squirrel, bounced out of its hidden place and he bent down to stroke it. He had learnt to care for pokemon slowly but surely. Somewhere along his journey with Dawn, he had opened up slightly. It wasn't much and he was still that grumpy guy who frown and never really smile but Ash had mentioned that Dawn had really open up his heart even if… even if that accident had happened.

He pushed it away. There was no point thinking of it now. It was over and what is lost could not come back anymore.

He glanced down at Dawn and clenched his fist. He needs to control himself. He loves her more than the hatred that was buried in him. For her.

Pachirisu, seeming to sense exactly that, cried out its name, breaking Paul from his trance. He glanced down at it and saw it urging him out of the room.

He sighed wearily and trudged out of the room but not before seeing the anger and hatred in his eyes in the reflection of the gilt mirror in Dawn's room.

* * *

><p>Drew held his wine glass in his hand, swirling the red liquid in its glass and staring intently into it. He would rather look at his red wine for one and the half hour than looking at his mother.<p>

Rain Hayden, a beautiful and elegant lady who, despite being fifty plus years old, looks just thirty plus with her smooth skin and childlike features. Her hair was a matching colour with Drew's and the only difference was their eyes.

Hers was a pale brown.

"Why didn't you go to the match making with Miss Green?" Her mum was asking now, gazing at her son sternly.

Drew shrugged carelessly. He didn't even want to make an effort to talk to his mum. Trying to knock some sense and some suggestions or even asking her to change her decision is a bit like trying to ask Ash not to eat his snacks.

Highly impossible task.

He would just break into an argument with his mum and he was exhausted of it.

Her mum narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Rain was not happy. After her husband died, she had trained her son to be an impeccable person. Perfection was the word. Many of their relatives had looked down on her when she married into the Hayden's. She came from a poor family and marrying into a rich family had caused some gossips. She was often named 'The Gold Digger'.

She was young and pretty and loved her husband a lot. She didn't care. But after her husband's death, things took on a worse turn. With no one to seek shelter from, she took it upon her son and wanted him to grow up into a refined man, one that the relatives would be speechless about and had nothing to criticise.

"Answer me, Drew," her mum demanded.

Drew inwardly sighed. "She's Gary's."

Upon hearing this, Rain gripped her own wine glass tighter. "They were over, darling. You are to marry a fine young lady and Leaf's it." She took a sip slowly. "And, anyway, Gary's nothing. You are way better than him," she added, smiling.

There was a short, tense silence before Drew stood up abruptly. "I got to go." He said tersely.

If Rain was surprise or even offended, she did not show it. "All right," she shrugged.

Drew began to collect his coat as a lady rushed over to bring him to the door.

He paused. "By the way, when can I visit that person who had helped me?"

He swears he saw Rain Hayden paused and something flashed in her eyes but it was only for a second and it was gone.

"I have sent a letter over to him. He's still busy somewhere else."

"For twenty plus years?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"You were too young back then. I have done all the thank you."

"No," Drew frowned. "I want to thank you him personally. I had… slightly memory of it," he added quietly. There was no response from his mother so he walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry," Leaf apologised as she drove her car over to where May and Misty was waiting, huddled underneath an umbrella. "I am late."<p>

"No problem," May said for both her and Misty. Her gaze flicked toward a document Leaf was hugging. "What's that?"

"It is work's stuffs," Leaf shrugged it away but May saw a worry look on her face. Before she could opened her mouth to ask, Leaf had beaten her and had started talking about dinner and how she had to introduce someone to them.

AS Leaf listened to May and Misty talk about their first day in work, her mind absentmindedly drifted toward the conversation she had with her manager.

_"Come again?" Leaf asked as her jaw slackened. _

_"I said," Miss Lion, AKA, Rebecca frowned, displeased with the fact that she had to repeat. "You are to be in charge of Gary Oak for the movie 'Dark Blood' and his concerts. It will be filmed in Unova for about two to three weeks. You have to be there along with him. We had signed up the contract with his company already," Rebecca shrugged, oblivious to the fact that Leaf had paled quite visibly. "You have to discuss the schedule with him yourself tonight – I know it is short notice but we don't have a choice – and," she peered around as though as there will be someone who suddenly pop up behind them or even in the bushes – which actually, to be fair, it did happen before when there was the fierce competition of taking over the manager seat – even though there was no one. "The company hasn't been doing well and this might be our last straw. Be honoured you are doing this," she added in a low voice. _

_"But-," Leaf started._

_"No buts, Miss Green. This is important. Now, please leave. It is time for you to knock off."_

"Leaf? Leaf? Leaf!"

"Huh?" Stepping out of her reverie, Leaf tilted her head to see May sitting in the passenger seat looking worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Leaf answered and glanced forward. "Of course I am."

"Erm… then why are you driving off where we are supposed to go –home?" Misty pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Leaf said then quickly recomposing herself drove around and speed back to their home.

* * *

><p>"I got to head out for quick drink," Leaf said after dinner, shoving her feet into a pair of emerald stiletto and walked toward the entrance of the house wobbly. "Work stuffs," she smiled apologetically but both her best friends waved it off understandingly.<p>

After the door clicked indicating that Leaf had left, Misty turned toward May and settled beside her to flick on the evening news.

"Well, someone got a huge crush on a black hair guy," May teased, starting the conversation.

"Who?" Misty pretended to pluck at invisible fluff on her shirt.

"Ash something," May purposely thought for a minute. "Ash Ketchum!" She slapped her hand on Misty's thigh causing the orange hair girl to wince. "Painful much, May," she said as the brunette shot her a sheepish smile. "I don't," Misty then protested hotly. "He's… he's just someone I met today!"

"So?" May challenged.

"So we are never going to see each other again and that's it," Misty shrugged but she glanced away, feeling a wave of disappointment. She pushed it away.

"You did introduce them as the CEOs of the shopping mall," May said hopefully. She was a hopeless romance after all.

"Ash isn't. He's the shareholder," Misty corrected then paused when she saw May giving her 'the look'. "What?" Misty asked.

"Well… in the one hour you had known him, you sure do have at least a slight, if not, quite a lot of understanding of him," May said playfully, accidentally hitting the mute button on the television and clattering the remote control on the floor. She retrieved the remote control to aim it at the television again to unmute it.

Which is when she froze.

That green hair guy… Drew Hayden? He was on the television!

"What the hell is he doing that?" May scowls at the television as though as it had done a sin that was so incredibly unforgivable.

Which, it actually did. By showing Drew Hayden on it.

"What? Who?" Misty asked, startled by May's sudden change of mood.

"That. Asshole," May hissed. Misty followed her gaze toward the screen and saw Drew Hayden, the guy she met today who was with Ash.

"Oh," Misty said, puzzled. "That reminds me… why do you hate him? Do you, like, even know him? You were practically shooting daggers at him. We were all quite uncomfortable with it," Misty asked.

"'we'?" May quoted and a sly smile appeared on her face. "So Ash and you are 'we' huh?"

"No!" Misty's eyes opened wide and her protest came out louder than she wants. She chided herself mentally, wishing she didn't have such a big reaction.

May laughed which caused Misty to blush.

"Don't you dare change the subject!" Misty said.

May quietened down and looked at her friend thoughtfully. "Well… that guy… do you know Leaf went match-making with that guy and he rejected?" May asked.

Misty's jaw dropped. "Leaf did mention that she went match-making but never tell me who."

"Well, it was him and he rejected. And," May glanced at the screen again and it was like his emerald green eyes pierced through her. She fought a shiver. "And he was an asshole. He didn't even spare a glance around!"

"May, he's the CEO. You can't offend him and risk your job," Misty said lightly.

"Then I pray I won't ever cross path with him anymore," May huffed, crossing her arms and switching the channel but not before seeing his emerald green eyes looked into the camera and held her gaze for a fraction longer.

* * *

><p>Gary looked through his menu without really registering it in his brain. He briefly wondered who his new designer will be. Their company had signed up for a new designer who will collaborate with him in his new movie and his concerts around the pokemon world after he released his newest album. He opened up his wallet to pay for the meals his manager had pre-ordered for him and the designer first, catching a certain photo in his vision. He ignored it.<p>

A waitress slide the door opened and he glanced up, knowing that the designer was behind the former. He wondered if she was pretty and would be another girl he could toy with.

He soon got his answer.

As the waitress moved away, a familiar brunette with grey brown orbs entered the room. And their gazes met.

Leaf Green and Gary Oak. Together again. But without the couple status.


	3. Fate Intertwined

**Author Notes:** **This is where the plot thickens! And where everything will fall in place. **

* * *

><p><strong>My Secret Rose<strong>

**Chapter 3 -** **Fate Intertwined**

* * *

><p>Gary's POV<p>

Everything froze when she came in. It was like some type of movie. Some cliché movie where you meet you ex in a restaurant. After four years.

Save for the time where I googled her, Facebook her and seeing her occasionally on fashion magazines which I bought just to see how she was doing.

Neither of us made a move.

We were looking at each other but both of us weren't speaking. She was just standing at the doorway, looking at me with that incomprehensive gaze of hers. She had that gaze a lot when she was trying to mask her feelings. I was ready to make the first move, to invite her to sit down when she seemed to snap out of a trance and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear – which, I notice it was still the same beautiful brown hair with a slight tint of grey. It was also a habit she does when she was nervous. A flashback came into my mind.

Me hugging her tightly from behind and her laughing as I whispered loving words in her ear, twirling with her locks of hair.

I pushed it away.

"Hi, I am your designer," she said and I caught her wincing. She was probably thinking about how stupid that sentence is.

I caught myself. It is like I understand everything about her. I didn't want to. Not now.

"Hi," I stood up and offered an awkward handshake which she ignored insouciantly. I let it dropped to my side limply before going back to sit down.

She shrugged subtly and went to sit opposite me. She slides a folder over to me. "You are supposed to sign this and explained your schedule to me."

She was avoiding my gaze and after a while, I stopped trying. Instead, I dropped my gaze to the folder, flipped through it, scribbled down my signature when I need to.

"About the Unova trip…" I started, wanting to get her attention but she just stirred her lemonade the waitress had served earlier on. I sighed inwardly.

"We will head there in about two weeks and there will be something like a celebration after that," I explained. "As for the concerts schedule… it will be for one year," I looked up, gauging her reaction.

But she was calm. Composed. And she nodded without a word. Slowly, she rose to her feet, taking the folder with her without even checking that I had signed it.

"Thank you," she said shortly. "I will be going then," she turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait, Leaf!" The words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop it. She paused but didn't turn around. I figured that was a good sign. "It is not fair, is it? You were the one who wanted this break." Out of nowhere, the words I had rehearsed for ages came tumbling out. I wanted to shove them back but it was too late. "So, at least has a meal together," I said and mentally chided myself for having that tinge of hope in my voice. "As friends," I added quietly and rather redundantly. The two words elicited a sharp pain deep inside me.

There was a moment of silence.

"No," she finally spoke and her icy tone rained down in the room, dropping the temperature instantly. Or is it just me that felt the coldness trickled down in me? "I got to go. I have an appointment," she turned around, matching my gaze without flinching and I saw no warmth. It made me flinched instead. "Not fair? Gary Oak, think about that," she spat and I recoiled in shock, almost like she had hit me right in my face. She stomped out.

"Sir, meals for two?" The waitress came in, smiling. Oblivious.

"No," I shook my head. "Just the bill, please," I added quietly.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Leaf slammed her car's door shut, reviving the engine of her car and speeding down the highway. "Damn it," she seethed, hitting the wheel and pressing the honk accidentally. She jumped a mile before sighing and parking the car on the curb. She rested her forehead on the wheel and started crying.

* * *

><p>""Where are you?" Dawn asked, sitting on the stairs of her porch, waiting for the familiar green paint of the BMW but catching none. She folded her legs beneath her, fighting the cold autumn wind.<p>

"Ugh…somewhere. Sorry, Dawn. I will be running late."

Dawn glanced at the time on her pokenav. "Actually, you are _already _running late for half an hour already," she corrected then sensing something wrong, she frowned. "Is there something wrong, Leaf?"

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Uh-huh," Dawn agreed sarcastically. "It is a bit like Piplup telling me that she doesn't want to eat."

There was no reply.

She felt a beat of concern. "Hey, what's it?"

"I will tell you later," the voice was weary. "Where's your car anyway? Why do you need me to drive you if you have this very cute pink car you absolutely adore?"

"Oh, that!" Dawn replied cheerfully. "I crashed it!"

"What?"

"I crashed it," Dawn repeated with a certain brightness not everyone can master when you just crashed your beloved car.

"Oh, geez… What did you do again?"

"I hit in into a lamp post!" Dawn said chirpily, not at all affected.

"… Have you sent it to be repaired?"

"Nope," Dawn said. "Paul did the job. As usual."

There came a chuckle.

Dawn smiled slightly. "Well, I saw your car," she said, spying the familiar BMW.

"Then let me in so I can pick you up. Your gate's locked."

"I will open the side gate. Don't worry," Dawn said.

"…How do I go in by the side gate? My car's not that skinny…"

"Don't be silly!" Dawn gasped. "I will go out of the side gate with my key and hitch a ride from you after that."

"Well…that's okay too but isn't opening the gate faster? I mean the button is there…"

"Yeah, I know but then Paul had this stupid password code you need even when you want to open the gate for someone outside and I can't remember it… I think it is £*$&£..." Dawn started saying something incoherent.

"Forget it. Just opened the side gate and let yourself out."

"Okay! That's why, Leaf! Why ask me to go and think about the password?" Dawn chastised; oblivious to the fact that the brunette in the car has facepalmed and sweatdropped.

Dawn hurried out of the side gate and flung opened the passenger's door. "So are we going to see both your friends?"

"Yeah. They are lovely," Leaf smiled but Dawn thought it was forceful and fake.

"So… what happened? You went and meet that client?"

"Yeah," Leaf answered as she reversed out of the one way street and started back toward her house.

"It is Gary," Leaf said.

There was a pregnant pause before three, two, one… Leaf began counting down…

"Gary?!" Dawn gasped as though as someone told her Paul had an affair. Which, quite frankly speaking, will shock everyone else in the world too.

"Gary," Leaf nodded.

"Gary?" Dawn echoed again. "Gary Oak?"

"Yes," Leaf said impatiently.

Dawn stared out of the car for a moment. "So, did you…are you okay?"

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't," Dawn said but when there was no reply, the midnight blue hair girl stopped pressing on. "Are you supposed to go Unova? With him?"

"How did you know?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Well…Rose is sponsoring it which means Drew, Ash and Paul are going," Dawn shrugged. "I am tagging along."

"Personally going?" Leaf asked in disbelief. "They never ever do that."

"The director wanted to personally invite them over for this celebration ball. I think you had heard it. I think Drew kind of convince Gary to be inside the movie or something when he first rejected. And you know how popular Gary's right now…" Dawn trailed off, not wanting to continue about the brunette.

They continued their way down the road in silence until when Leaf's estate came into view, Leaf broke the silence. She felt bad for making Dawn keep quiet.

"How's your date with Paul?" Leaf asked.

"Great," Dawn turned to face her and smiled brightly.

Leaf smiled and swung into the garage, oblivious to Dawn's fading smile and darkening of her orbs.

* * *

><p>After a quick introduction, Dawn was quick – as usual – to bond with May and Misty. Leaf managed a smile, glad that they are getting along very well.<p>

Leaf then decided to tell them about Gary.

"What?" May was the first to react. "So…"

"Yes, I have to go Unova for a while," Leaf said, trying to mask her feeling but she knew she can't get through May. The sapphire-irises beauty is like a feeling-reader if there was even such thing.

"Oh!" Dawn suddenly spoke, causing May to flinch and for her tea to slosh over the rim.

"Geez…Dawn," May shook her head in amusement as the rest laughed. She smiled as the midnight hair girl – her new friend – smiled sheepishly at her. May had a feeling that she will be someone who she will become close to. There was something about Dawn that made May felt comfortable around her. She wasn't one of those snotty customers in the higher class or anything. She was just very nice and…crazy, May decided as Dawn started digging inside her purse like Glaceon digging for the ice shards May had bought her last Christmas and had hidden it just for fun.

She did regret it and vowed never to do it again because Glaceon digs away half the field.

"This," Dawn said as she smugly pulled out a notebook.

"What?" Misty frowned.

"We will go Unova together," Dawn grinned. "We can't leave our friends here, can we?" Dawn turned to Leaf.

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Sure… but how will they get in?" Leaf asked dubiously.

"You mean… you want us to go Unova with both of you…?" Misty asked, slightly aghast. "No, we can't…" she trailed off, finding it too big a thing to grasp. And too expensive, she thought.

"If it is about the cost…" Leaf started but was silenced by May and Misty's pointed look.

"Paul," Dawn said in triumph. "I am going to call him and ask."

"Who is he?" May asked, puzzled.

"Dawn's boyfriend. He happened to be one of the shareholders of the shopping mall you work in," Leaf explained then seeing both her friends' faces which looked even more puzzle, she continued. "Rose's the main sponsor for Dark Blood and Paul's going so that's why Dawn's going," Leaf shrugged.

"Hey!" Dawn protested. "Why do you make me sound like I am an extra?"

Leaf rolled her eyes which caused the starry orbs' owner to scowl jokingly.

"Anyway, it will be totally fun. What's more is that we are going to this beautiful mystery waterfall nestled inside this beautiful forest in this beautiful Unova," Dawn grinned and May and Misty stared at her in both amusement and bemusement.

"I am going to ask Paul," Dawn nodded decisively. "Don't worry about the staying part. The film crew are in charge and I am sure Paul will let them know how many people are going. About taking a few weeks off job will be fine too."

"We just started!" May protested, horrified.

"No worries!" Dawn batted it away. "I am going to go now. Nice to meet you, May and Misty. We are so going to be besties!" Dawn announced happily and taking her bag, she began walking toward the door.

"So…" Leaf started as Dawn paused at the entrance.

"I supposed you don't need a car to go back to your house which takes, like, half an hour?" Leaf said, jingling her car key. "You are going to walk, huh?"

There was a pregnant pause before Dawn swung around. "Actually, on second thought… can you drive me?" She asked sheepishly, pulling on her puppy face.

Which earned a shared laughter from the other three beauties.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Dawn and Piplup who was in her arms. They were both pulling puppy faces.<p>

"May and Misty are, like, single!" Dawn started excitedly. "You know, you don't want both your best friends to be still virgins by the age of eighty, do you?" Dawn said and clasped her hand together in a pleading sign. Piplup was dropped onto the floor with a thud and she looked up scowling at Dawn before turning back to Paul and doing the same thing as Dawn. Which was kind of funny if you think about a penguin clasping her flippers (failing miserably) together.

"First, they are not my best friend," Paul said, trying to hide a thin amused smile at the sight of Dawn and Piplup but failing. "And second… how do you know they are virgins?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

There was an audible gasp from Dawn. "You mean, they are not?!"

"…" Paul kept quiet. "I don't know. I know I am though," he smirked, causing Dawn to blush so badly that she resembled an apple. Piplup began chuckling but was silenced by Dawn's glare.

"You are telling me… you want to match-make them?" Paul asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Dawn nodded, hitting her chest with right hand and wincing slightly when she hit herself too hard. Piplup copied Dawn but ended up in the same situation, except that she fell right onto her butt. "Leave it to Dawn to be the perfect match-maker!"

Paul stared at her in bemusement. It was this type of moment Paul wondered why he was in love with this crazy girl.

"Pweaseeee. I will be a good girl. I will bring my own car to the repair shop next time I crash it and I will cook our dinner and I will do our laundry…"

"Ok, stop. I get it. I will permit the leave for your friends and call up the director," Paul sighed inwardly, unable to resist the look she was giving and cursed himself for that.

"Thanks, darling! You are the best!" Dawn beamed, throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips. He kissed back briefly before she danced away and grabbed her pokenav.

"By the way," Paul started, glancing up. "Don't cook dinner. You sent me to the hospital the last time you cooked. Don't do the laundry. You turned my shirts purple last time and our house was almost flooded with bubbles. And, I thought you say there be no next time for crashing your car," Paul said in a monotone.

"Okay!" Dawn grinned. "I am going to tell May and Misty!"

Drew and Ash are going to have fun, Paul smirked.

* * *

><p><span>Two weeks later…<span>

"Wow!" May gasped.

"I told you that you are going to so love it," Dawn smirked smugly. "Come on. The hotel is an inn and in the deeper side of the forest. It is actually tourist season right now so the film crew has to make do with squeezing the whole of us inside."

May glanced around in awe. It was like something tore out of the magazine she reads about Unova. Lush green trees and grass swayed gently to the autumn wind and there was a distant cry of a pokemon she can't identify.

"Absol, you can do better than that!"

She paused, halfway in her track and swung around, trying to locate the voice she just heard.

"May, what's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Did you hear something just now?" May asked.

Both Dawn and Misty shook their heads. Leaf had gone right off to join the film crew after they wished her tons of lucks and Misty had gotten out her mallet and promised if anything made Leaf upset, just call her.

May glanced around again and shrugging, she followed her friends, excitement bubbling in her. This was the first time she had come to Unova and the beautiful sceneries of the region had caught her in a whirlwind of anticipation.

After a long trek down endless greenery and following the dirt path, an inn emerged out of nowhere, sitting tranquilly in the forest.

"It is so pretty," Misty commented and May nodded in agreement. It was those traditional types of Japanese houses with long endless corridors and sliding doors with flimsy paper.

"Paul!" Dawn was, however, distracted with something else as she had seen the house earlier from the email Paul had received from the filming crew.

Both May and Misty turned, eager to see Dawn's boyfriend. They had bonded extremely well and fast with their new friend and she was constantly talking about her lovable boyfriend

Only that they stopped dead as they saw a dull purple hair guy with obsidian eyes with Dawn leaning in to kiss him. He didn't return the kiss.

"Girls, this is Paul, my boyfriend," Dawn beamed.

May and Misty both said their greetings, taken aback that this guy contrasted starkly with Dawn's bright personality.

Another guy came out from the inn and their attention shifted.

Misty stared.

It was at the same time Ash tilted his head to catch the eyes of the cerulean beauty he had seen two weeks ago.

Their gazes held each other, each measuring, each taking in the other.

Until Dawn broke in.

"Ash, this is Misty and Misty, meet Ash!"

"We know each other," Ash started and Misty thought there was a note of shyness.

"Oh?" Dawn blinked for a millisecond before she clapped her hand together. "Great! Misty, Ash's this wonderful Elite Four and do you know, Ash, that Misty's a brilliant and talented water Pokemon Trainer!"

Misty smiled uncertainly at Ash, barely listening to Dawn's blabbering. Her own heartbeat seemed louder.

There was a slight shove and Misty glanced sharply around. May was winking at her and in a quiet voice, she said, "See! You two met!"

Misty scowled at her but when Ash approached, her breath hitched in her throat.

"Hey, we could talk about it," Ash started energetically and enthusiastically. "How about a battle or something? They have to sort out the rooms for us and we got some time to kill…" Ash caught himself. He was always so excited to have a match that he totally forgot he was talking to this gorgeous girl. "If you want," he added quietly and shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down.

May gave her a little push and Misty swung a glare over to May but the brunette smiled innocently back. "Sure, I did love to," Misty nodded and together, they went deeper into the wood. Ash's Pikachu scurried out of the inn and joined them.

May watched as Misty tickled Pikachu and they laughed.

"I am going for a quick walk," May turned toward Dawn and leaving them, she headed out to explore.

"See, match-making part 1 completed!" Dawn threw her hand up. "I am so good at this…" she trailed off when she saw Paul walking back into the inn.

Dawn pouted, puffing her cheeks. "Wait for me, you meanie!"

* * *

><p>May was walking down the dirt path when she caught a movement in a distance. Curiously and hesitantly, she approached the said place.<p>

When she came through the bushes, she was in a clearing.

Occupied with a beautiful snowy white Absol and…

"You!" May gasped as she stood up.

Drew glanced around as she heard a familiar girl's voice. He had heard it before somewhere…

He stopped dead in his train of thoughts when his line of vision focused on the girl. Soft brown hair that waved gently toward her arms and large sapphire blue orbs that was so immersing. And she was glaring at him.

Drew narrowed his eyes. As much as he found himself unreasonably drawn toward her, she was being very unreasonable for giving him glares that could send an Eevee six feet under.

"What are you doing here?" May spoke first and her voice was unwelcoming.

"That's my line," Drew fired back, unable to resist a retort. What's wrong with this girl?

"I came here for a walk," she answered and glanced at him challengingly, waiting for his reply.

Not one to be beaten, Drew answered back with easy calmness. "I am training Absol. But my point is…" Drew paused for a minute. What's she doing here? In Unova? Haven't he just saw her two weeks ago? "Why are you here? In a forest? In Unova?"

"I don't think I need to answer to you," May said.

"Well, whatever. I am not interested in you, anyway," Drew turned his back to her. "Absol, razor wind!"

May watched as Absol coward back and felt a stab of surprise. Absol's red orbs were darting around uneasily.

"Absol, razor wind!" Drew repeated; his voice harsher this time.

Then, surprising both Drew and May, Absol sprinted toward May and hid behind her. She shared a surprise look with Drew before she turned angry.

"Stop it! Why are you torturing your Absol? Can't you see he is traumatized?" May patted Absol on his head. She threw a glare over to Drew. "You are not only a jerk but also a pokemon-abuser!"

Drew seethed. "What do you know? You are not a coordinator anyway!" He snapped.

There was a silence that followed. Drew watched as her sapphire orbs widened and hurt replaced the anger in them.

"Yeah. You are right. I don't know anything," May said and her brown hair had fallen into her eyes. "But at least I know not to train my pokemon like that, you asshole!" She spat angrily. Turning around, she walked away.

Drew watched as her figure disappeared and for a moment, he was tempted to run after her. He shook his head. Turning around, he was about to retrieve Absol when air greeted him. He turned around, looking in the direction that brunette had went.

* * *

><p>May stomped angrily back to the inn. "Stupid greenhead. Green jerk!" She mumbled furiously and stopped when she realised she had no idea where she was.<p>

Just then, she saw the Absol from before suddenly, trailing behind silently all along.

"Hey…" May gently nudged it. Absols are usually hostile but this one seemed friendly enough. Absol headbutted her, making May laughed and the snowy white pokemon began to sprint in the direction of a little dirt path.

May glanced after it, curious.

He stopped and glanced back, as though urging her to follow. And after a while, she followed him hesitantly.

About fifteen minutes of walking, the inn appeared and May sighed in relief, turning back to Absol to hug it and thanks him. Then, she paused. How did the Absol know this place?

"May! We were all beginning to worry!" Misty gasped as relief crossed her features. May felt a stab of guilt for making her friends worry.

"I am here now! Just went for a walk but got lost. Luckily, Absol helped me…" May trailed off as she faced empty air beside her. "Where's that Absol? Well. He probably returned to his owner," May shrugged but winced at the word 'owner'. She still felt that dislike for the green head.

Misty tugged on her hand. "Come on. They had sorted us into our rooms. But I don't think we are in the same room…" the orange head trailed off as she and the brunette shared a look of dismay.

* * *

><p>Dawn bounced over to greet them at the inn lobby, crowded with the film crews and some sophisticated looking people that were probably the actors and actresses. Leaf was standing at the corner and looked up when May and Misty entered. She waved but May could see she wasn't happy.<p>

"They had sorted us but it was so confusing. They had given us the room numbers already. May, here's your key card. Misty, here is yours."

"So different room, huh?" Misty asked.

Dawn pulled a face. "Sorry. There were really a lot of people and the director just randomly sorted all of us who are not filming randomly. I had requested for four of us – you both, me and Leaf – but they said the room will be too small for that. "Well…" Dawn paused then smiled brightly. "It is just for a few weeks and we will see each other every day!"

"Do you know who you are with?" Misty asked. "Or do you know about us?"

"Nope," Dawn shook her head. "I can't find Paul either."

May sighed inwardly but putting a smile on her face, she went her separate way with her friends to each of their rooms respectively.

Locating the correct room, May slides open the door, wheeling her suitcase into the room. "Nice to meet you. I am May Maple and I will be your…"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

May snapped her head up and instantly felt a beat of alarm and something sinking in her.

"Green jerk?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	4. A Nightmare Dressed In A Dream

**Author Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and views! **

* * *

><p><strong>My Secret Rose<strong>

**Chapter 4 - A Nightmare Dressed In A Dream (Part 1)**

* * *

><p>Dinner was set in different dining rooms as there are too many people. And while the rest of the rooms were noisy as hell, there was one particular room, holding eight people, in total silence.<p>

Nobody spoke.

Dawn glanced around nervously. She hadn't expected this to be happening when she ticked off their names in the list to be in the same dining room for dinner. She was beginning to think that the idea of matchmaking for the brunette and the green head across the table was a very _very very _bad idea.

* * *

><p>Drew reached for a sashimi but his chopstick crossed with a certain one. He frowned before his eyes followed the direction of the chopstick to a slender pale hand.<p>

May.

"Can you please remove that chopstick from mine?" requested Drew.

"You should be the one doing that," May retorted.

"You know what they say when your chopsticks crossed, both of your life would intertwined," Dawn butted in, her eyes meeting May's playfully.

May ignored.

"Move," repeated May.

"Fine," Drew grumbled.

May then decided to pick the sashimi up but it dropped back onto the dish. A chopstick had force it to drop.

"What?" May asked, annoyed.

"Who said you could have that sashimi?" Drew fired back.

"I say so. Now. Move," May said.

"Nope, I refused to. Make me," Drew said stubbornly.

"You could have another sashimi. There are a lot in the dish," May exploded.

"I just so love this one," Drew replied.

"Fine then I will pick another one," May said sulkily. She reached for another one and was ready to place into her mouth when…

"Hey!" May yelled, totally fed up.

Drew had practically dived in to eat her sashimi that was on her chopstick.

Drew smirked playfully at her and flicked his hair.

"This sashimi taste really good. Too bad this is the last. Ash had eaten the rest," Drew said, his voice coloured with amusement.

"You ^$*$^£," May cussed violently and the others in the room except Drew sweatdropped at that.

Drew appeared undaunted and reached for his glass of water.

But before his lips touch the rim, May had yanked it down. Water spilled onto Drew's branded pants. He glanced at it for a little while before looking up and glaring at May.

If looks could kill, May would be six feet under, Misty mused as all of them continue looking at the pair with great amusement and bemusement.

"What?" Drew asked, trying to contain his anger.

"That's my drink," May pointed out nonchalantly.

"What's the difference? You haven't drunk it," Drew riposted.

"I just so love this one," May repeats Drew's earlier words; mocking him. Her lips curled into a smug smirk.

Drew snarled and then a smirk graced his lips suddenly. "Oh. That's right. It must have meant the glass was contaminated with your 'idiotic disease' since you touch it. No wonder you didn't want the glass of water sitting on my side. Couldn't afford to drink the water from the glass touched by a genius huh?"

May was about to explode when Leaf, for the first time ever, spoke hastily. "Look. That's one more plate of sashimi coming in. I had ordered them," she said. Leaf glanced over at Drew and then at May and mentally sighed. They had the mental age of five. She was partly glad Drew didn't match make with her. May and him looked cuter together. Even though she won't admit or the sapphire orbs brunette might just kill her.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Gary. They were seated beside each other because when she came in after a quick talk with the film crew, that was the only seat left. As for why Dawn had chosen Gary to sit with them was beyond her but Dawn must have thought since Drew was Gary's cousin, it will be awkward if he don't sit with them.

Though it seems more awkward that he was sitting with them since May and Misty both had glares turned toward him from times to times, ready to bite him alive at the first opportunity.

The plate of sashimi soon arrived and since bills were on the director, they were freed to order more if they want.

"Have more!" Dawn said cheerfully but started sweatdropping when May and Drew started bickering. Again.

This time, it wasn't because they wanted the sashimi. It was because they do not want them.

* * *

><p>"Look, you fussy greenhead. They had ordered specially for you," May pierced the sashimi with her chopstick and Misty winced as the poor sashimi was violently transferred to Drew's plate.<p>

"No, you can have it. I thought you wanted it just now," Drew placed it back.

"No, you have it!" May protested.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You eat like a pig so you should have more in case you get hungry," Drew smirked slyly.

"I am not a pig!" May shrieked, eyes blazing causing the rest to shrink in their own seats.

The sashimi was long forgotten and Ash looked around. "Can I please have it?"

Everyone sighed.

"Sure," Misty said after that in amusement. She watched as the black hair guy devoured it. He had quite a muscular and slender frame so it was really hard to imagine him eating so much. But then, again, he was a pokemon trainer before. He must have walked a lot on his journeys. They had talked a bit about themselves this afternoon as they strolled in the forest. At first, they were awkward but after a while, when they started the topics about pokemon, they began to warm up and their conversations flowed so smoothly, that it almost seemed endless.

He was going to start on another trip to a new region but he had lost his pokemon trainer identity. He told her that without it, it would be impossible to start another journey because you need this pass for participations. Misty had asked him to renew one or report that he lost it but he had said it was futile. His for a special pass because he had earned the title of 'Elite Four'. It will be a different pass from the normal one and you can never renew that type of 'Elite Four' pass to deter cheating.

He had reported it and he always go to the police station and check every two months but Officer Jenny had said no every time.

"Misty, are you not going to eat the cake?" Ash nudged her. Misty glanced down at it and for a tempting moment, when her defence weakened, she wanted to put a mouthful of the creamy mousse into her mouth but she snapped out of it and shook her head.

"You can have it," Misty smiled and pushed it to Ash.

"Have you unpacked your suitcase?" Ash asked, gobbling the cake down.

Misty shifted uncomfortably at the thought of going back into the room. Yes, she was sharing with Ash by some stroke of coincidence. Or luck, her mind told her. She pushed it away. She was just going to focus on May's teasing tomorrow. And Dawn's. And Leaf's. But actually, they can't really tease her too. May was with Drew and as for Dawn… she's with Paul. Leaf was with Gary as there was a mix up and she can't do anything but agree since she was the representing Stylish Alice and it might look bad if she protested or anything.

"I haven't too," Ash admitted and smiled sheepishly which made Misty's heart skipped a beat. She glanced away sharply. Her liking someone? Apocalypse is coming…

* * *

><p>After an eventful dinner, Leaf dragged her feet back into the room. She wanted to ask May If she wanted to stroll around the inn but there will be a filming tomorrow and she had to get up early for many administration stuffs. Plus, she didn't want to bother May too – she seemed to have a lot on her side too.<p>

She still needed to unpack her bag and hit the shower. She braced herself to open the door. But when she opened it, it was empty. She blinked twice before giving the room suspicious glance around in case Gary was in the bathroom or something. But it was empty. Leaf started walking toward the bathroom with her night clothes but she accidentally collided with the dresser on her way. Something fell to the floor with a thump.

She glanced at the item and froze.

It was a black slim wallet that probably belonged to Gary. It had fallen on the floor with it opened. Inside, there were a few credit cards and wads of money that could make even the most honest of the people heightened their sense of temptation.

Except for Leaf.

Because she was looking at a photo in the wallet.

It was two brunettes pulling faces into the camera. The guy had his arms around the slender girl's shoulder and the girl had one of her arm snaked lazily over his waist. Both were holding the vanilla ice cream cones they had bought from the shop in the corner and both had purposely smeared corners of their mouths with vanilla ice cream. Their eyes sparkled with happiness.

Almost as if the wallet would burn her fingers, Leaf snatched it up quickly and placed it back onto its original spot. Shaking her head as though to shake off the photo she just saw in her mind, she pushed opened the bathroom door.

Leaf was not the only one troubled by something.

Dawn was too.

But instead of a photo, it was a dress.

The midnight hair coordinator turned slowly, afraid to catch her reflection in the full length mirror of the bathroom.

A beautiful lady with the perfect figure wearing a frilly low-cut red nightdress that could rival those she had seen on seducers greeted her vision.

Dawn could have screamed.

Why had she packed this nightdress? Maybe it was because it hadn't looked so seductive under her bedroom's light. And maybe… the thought of sharing a room with Paul had never crossed her mind!

She thought she would be sharing with the girls. Even though Dawn had lived in the same house as Paul for the last few years since the accident, they never did share the same room. Dawn's heart had almost stopped when she opened the room earlier on and discovered Paul was sitting inside, typing on his computer, barely looking up when she had wheeled her luggage in.

There was a loud knock on the bathroom door and Dawn jumped.

"Did you drop into the toilet bowl or something? I need the toilet," Paul scoffed.

"Wait," Dawn panicked. She needed to change into other nightdress. Anything but this will do. But… all her other clothes are outside…

There was silence on the other side of the door.

"What happened?" Paul asked finally, breaking the silence. His mind ran through things Dawn could do. She was a very destructive girl after all. And destructive means…

Choking the sink and making the bathroom flood.

Accidentally dropped her sanitary pad into the toilet bowl and thus, making it unable to flush.

Spoiling the heater somehow and now she dare not to bathe in cold icy water.

Forgetting her towel or clothes and asking him to fetch it for her.

These had all happened before and Paul was always_, always, always_ the one to fix them.

"Nothing had happened," Dawn replied but Paul immediately detected a lie.

"Something had happened," Paul said, grimacing.

"Okay, turn around," Dawn instructed.

"Why?" Paul demanded.

"Just turn."

"I won't."

"You are going to regret it."

"Huh? Prove that I will then," Paul said.

"Fine!"

The door crashed opened and Paul winced slightly. Dawn couldn't take the heat from the bathroom anymore as she had run hot water just now.

She had a moment of satisfaction when she saw Paul's eyes popped opened before he regained composure and was back to his grumpy self.

"I am going to change this," Dawn said, feeling the satisfaction leaving her and a full blown blush coming in.

She was about to turn on her heel when Paul grabbed her right arm. "Wait. Don't change it."

"What?" Dawn turned around, raising an eyebrow. "You like it?" A sly tone had entered her voice and Paul scowled, knowing she was teasing him. A light blush settled on her cheeks but she was determined to challenge him to it – and get some satisfaction.

Paul maintained his calmness. "Sure, why not?" It was his turn to earn some pleasure from seeing Dawn blushing. Badly.

Dawn shrugged and practically dived to one side of the corner to unfold her futon.

Paul smirked but turned serious. "Dawn, you are invited to the Winter Contest Festival."

"How do you know?" Dawn looked up.

"I check your mails for you since you never ever check them."

"Cancel it for me," Dawn had finished setting up her futon and was slipping into it.

"You are a guest of honour."

"I said cancel it! I don't do dancing anymore!" Dawn practically shouted and she shifted the blanket over her head.

* * *

><p><span>The next day…<span>

"Ladies first," May snapped.

"You are a lady?" Drew retorted, smirking when he saw May snarled.

"I say let me go first," May said, feeling a huge argument coming up. "Look, it is, like, seven, in the morning. I don't want to fight with you."

"Neither do I want to waste my time with you," Drew countered, holding onto the handle of the bathroom door tightly while May tried and pushed the door opened.

"You stupid greenhead!" May said angrily.

"You demanding October!" Drew said.

Both tugged hard on the bathroom handle.

And it broke.

"I am sorry!" May bows to the manager who was looking thunderous. Breaking a handle had never happened before.

"I will pay for it," Drew said.

As May glared at Drew for the umpteen times, Misty had dragged her aside. "What had happened?"

After May had explained it to her, the orange head sighed.

"Well, I am sure you did have a better night with Ash…" May raised an eyebrow suggestively causing Misty to turn bright red and swatted her.

"No? We were just…" Misty hesitated, trying to choose a word that would suit the atmosphere yesterday where it was all awkward but otherwise, peaceful. "Fine."

May glanced at her best friend, seeing her cheeks flushed and her eyes looking everywhere but her and felt herself softened. She decided not to push it anymore. Misty would know what to do.

"Where is Leaf and Dawn?" Changing the subject, May looked around. The greenhead was gone. May scowled. Good.

"Leaf had gone to the filming place. We should go there too. Dawn… I haven't seen her around but she must be there already because Paul should be there. Ash's there too," Misty said.

"Let's go then," May shrugged. "I should have never agreed to come here. I am so stupid! Why didn't I make the connection with the greenhead and Rose being the sponsor?"

Misty placed a hand on May's shoulder and pulled a sympathetic face. "It will be okay. It is only for a few weeks."

"Let's hope nothing happen this few weeks," May huffed, crossing her fingers.

* * *

><p>They reached the filming site which was a tourist attraction with stairs that stretch for miles and make you feel tired even before you climb the stairs and leading you to a serene-looking and majestic temple that seemed to withstand the age of time. It was said to grant any wishes if the person is sincere enough when you tugged on the role so that the big bell will resound all around the forest.<p>

"Oh," Misty tugged on May's shirt which caused the brunette to turn around and was ready to open her mouth to ask what, when she saw Sasha. She gasped.

Sasha had angelic features but a devilish personality. She was the main reason Gary had broken up with Leaf. Gary had cheated on Leaf with her.

And now she was back as Gary's co-star on this movie.

May glanced surreptitiously at Leaf. She had her poker face on but May could sense that she wasn't in a good mood.

Her pokenav suddenly beeped.

The director glared at her, a frown marring his face. She must have interrupted the filming! Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she shrank back and nudging Misty, she pointed in the direction of a more discreet corner.

Hurrying over, she pulled out her pokenav, chiding herself for not switching it to silent mode. She began walking deeper into the forest. She could hear the waterfall from here and absentmindedly, she began walking toward it.

She glanced up in awe as the crystal clear water cascaded down into the roaring river below fringed by beautiful plants – that May had no idea what they are called – which had turned red and orange and yellow. Water sprinkled onto her arms and she shivered. The water was icy cold and the autumn breeze was not helping. She glanced over the railing and saw the water currents were very strong.

Her pokenav blinked impatiently, waiting for her to read the message. Glancing down, she saw that the message was from an unknown number.

**I will see you soon. Won't I? **

She glanced at the message, puzzled. Who is that? She was about to turn back to the filming site to ask Misty when her pokenav clattered onto the slippery stone near the edge of the railing. Biting her lips, May reached forward to take it.

* * *

><p>Drew managed to get away from the filming crew, unable to withstand the crazy flirting from the girls so he decided to stroll over to the waterfall. He glanced down at his pokenav and felt a wave of worry which he pushed it off quickly. The Winter Festival asked him to be one of the guests of honour and he was to perform a special performance with Absol. With Razor Wind.<p>

He sighed, exasperated.

There came a faint cry suddenly and Drew snapped his head up, heading over to the edge of the cliff but careful to keep his distance.

And got a shock of his life.

"What are you doing down there?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you see?" May scowled but a glint of fear betrayed her annoyed façade. She was holding onto the edge for dear life as beneath her, she could hear the roaring of the water ready to consume her.

"I can't," Drew said; just to piss May off but he reached out a hand, offering help wordlessly.

"How the hell did you manage the feat of clinging onto the cliff, ready to slip into the water? Are you committing suicide?" Drew shouted above the loud noise of the waterfall.

"I slipped in while getting my pokenav!" May shouted back, griping his hand tightly.

"What? For a Pokenav?" Drew asked incredulously. "You are crazy!"

"It contained important things inside!" May screamed back. Her grip was slipping and Drew looked like he was having difficulty pulling her up.

"You are heavy, you pig! Eat less!" Drew complained which earned a snarl from May. He called for a help for a few desperate minutes but no one could hear as the deafening noise of the waterfall covered his voice.

"May, close your eyes," Drew said suddenly. Her name rolled off his tongue strangely because he realised this was the first time he really called her by her name.

"Why?" May demanded nervously but she soon got her answer as she felt herself being plunged into the icy cold depth. The coldness shocked her and she gasped as she resurfaced. She desperately tried and holds onto any rocks but the currents showed no mercy and swept her continuously down the river.

A hand suddenly grasped hers and she could feel the warmth of it, deeply contrasting with the numbing coldness of the freezing water.

She glanced up and caught the sight of familiar green hair before her vision blurred.

Everything faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading it and please review!<strong>


	5. A Nightmare Dressed In A Dream: Part 2

**Author Note: One whole chappie of CONTESTSHIPPING! =D **

**And Lapiz14, you are gonna hate me ;) **

**Once again, thank you for all your lovely reviews and views! **

* * *

><p><strong>My Secret Rose<strong>

**Chapter 5 - A Nightmare dressed In A Dream**

* * *

><p>"May!" Misty cupped her hands near her mouth and shouted for her best friend. But there was no answer.<p>

This had been happening for the last few hours and the sky had turned a fiery orange and red as dusk began to settle. The six protagonists are currently trying to locate the missing two.

"May said she would just answer a message…" Misty trailed off, worried as she shared a look with Leaf. The sensible brunette would never go anywhere without telling them in a foreign place.

"Drew's missing too. Maybe May's with him?" Dawn suggested but she sounded like she was convincing herself. She felt another fresh wave of concern.

"Maybe…" Leaf said; casting another glance around the forest shrouded in shadows.

Paul's pokenav came alive as it shrilled. He took it out and answered the call. "It is the search party. They haven't found them yet," Paul said as he cut the call.

Misty glanced at him as she digested the news. He wasn't such an emotionless guy. He had organised the search party with efficient and calmness. And Misty was sure he was worried even though he had absolutely no expression on his face to betray any emotion.

"Oh!" Dawn clapped her hand together. "Maybe they had eloped!" Dawn's expression lightened. "How romantic!"

Everybody facepalmed.

* * *

><p>May woke up feeling like an elephant was sitting on her body. It ached and she felt sore. Her head was pounding and everything was spinning. A wave of nausea hit her hard and she closed her eyes tightly again.<p>

Where was she?

Suddenly, she felt something cool against her ankle which was burning like it was set on fire. She slowly fluttered her eyelids opened again and saw Drew putting something on her ankle.

She shifted.

Drew snapped his head up and their eyes locked.

Until now, May had never looked properly into his eyes. It was beautiful with that emerald green. They seemed to hide an unfathomable secret that May was suddenly agog to know. Her gaze dropped to his lips. They looked soft. Almost kissable…

"Am I too handsome?"

May snapped out of it and realised she was ogling at him. Shit.

She tried and scrambled up in her embarrassment but she felt a searing pain shoot up her ankle. Almost immediately, she collapsed again.

This time she closed her eyes again, bracing the impact of the solid ground.

But it never came.

Gingerly, she opened her eyes and saw that Drew was supporting her. With some quick reflexes, Drew had wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her.

He smelled of mint and rose and aftershave. May thought it smelled familiar but she pushed it away as she realised how close they are.

May's breath hitched in her throat. One wrong movement and she did be kissing him. Right on the lips.

Their gazes held each other; neither speaking, just looking at each other, feeling the sparks in the air.

Then Drew broke away, carefully taking away his hands from her and cleared his throat, setting her on the ground. "Be careful, November. Next time, I will just let you fall flat on the face," he smirked.

May broke away from her trance and scowled. "Jerk!" She snorted. "Pweaseee. Look at yourself in the mirror…" she stopped as Drew put his face near her, so near that he could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Look at myself in the mirror and…?" Drew's mouth curled and his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"And…" May trailed off again as he leaned even closer. "And…nothing!" May crossed her arms and huffed, sharply looking away. Drew looked at her for a fraction longer before turning away too.

"Where are we?" That was when she noticed the strange surrounding. There was no sound at all except for the soft melody of trickling water of a stream near them. And when she looked down, she saw something green and mushy-looking wrapped around her ankle. "And what's that?" She pointed at it.

"I have no idea where we are. And for your information, that's an herb that I found somewhere around here. You seemed to have hurt your ankle very badly…. Perhaps, your bones had fractured," Drew shrugged.

"You did this for me?" May asked wide eyes with disbelief.

"No, it was a Psyduck who did this for you," Drew answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

May tried and ignored his sarcasm. "Thank, I suppose." May looked down and touched the soft cool herb. See, she can be nice and polite. It is all in the mind. All in the mind, May told herself strictly and rather proudly.

"You are welcome," Drew flipped his hair and May winced. She found that action horribly annoying but still, she kept quiet, refraining herself from saying anything. "After all, I am sure you couldn't have helped yourself with that injury since you are too pig-headed," he smirked.

May tried and contained her anger. It is all in the mind, she repeated angrily. All in the mind…

But frankly speaking, she did rather listen to her heart. Which was asking her to kill that stupid green jerk. Or blow her mind into pieces so there will no 'all in the mind' at all…

* * *

><p>Drew surveyed his surroundings. It was weird. Where is this place? It felt so magical. Drew glanced down at the brunette who was curled up into a ball now. It was half a day gone or maybe even longer; he had lost track of time with nothing to indicate it. But one thing Drew knew for sure is that they can't stay here forever. This place looked so isolated and secluded; no one would find them.<p>

He had wakened up earlier than May and somehow they were just lying on the patch of grass. It was strange. Even if they were to be washed ashore, shouldn't they be near the shore?

Anyway, he didn't have much time thinking about this. He just had to walk around and search the place. His pokenav had spoilt due to the water and May's one was probably washed away. "Let's go and get some help," Drew turned around but the brunette was breathing heavily.

May felt her head pounding and throbbing badly again and her ears were ringing. She felt… sick. There was a cool hand placed on her forehead suddenly. It was a warm welcome for her clammy and burning hot skin.

Drew withdraws his hand. She apparently had a fever. And a high one, Drew added silently in his head. He sighed. Why was he trapped with this troublesome November?

May opened her eyes as her vision provided the view of the greenhead nudging her. "We need to get some help."

"I don't want," May mumbled. "Can't we stay here?" She curled herself up even tighter. "My head hurts…"

"You got a high fever! Of course it hurts!" Drew snapped then realising his tone, he sighed softly, frustrated. "Look, we can't die here, can we?" Drew tried another tactic but May just moaned quietly.

"Oh geez!" Drew squatted down suddenly, back facing her. "Get up."

"What?" May asked, looking at him dazedly.

"Just get up," Drew's tone was impatient and May obediently scrambled up his back, with no energy to fight anymore.

He lifted her and carried her down a path which he had randomly chosen. He had decided to just follow his instinct.

"Drew?" May mumbled. She cuddled closer. "I am cold." She wanted to chide herself for even leaning closer but she was shivering and she had no choice. And anyway, she didn't really have the strength to hate anyone now.

The greenhead glanced at her and turned away, feeling an inexplicit feeling in him. He had never felt such a feeling before.

"Drew?" May called again.

"Mm-hmm?" Drew glanced over his shoulder. She looked rather cute with her sapphire blue eyes glancing at him. He shook his head. He must have knocked his head badly or hurt it someway just now.

"Talk. It is too quiet. Too silent… like being in the water…" May murmured but Drew made up some words.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"I don't know… you are a coordinator?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, I am," Drew answered.

"Is it fun being a coordinator?" May asked.

"Yes, it is," Drew replied.

May suddenly went into a violent fit of coughs and sneezes.

Drew sighed inside his head. "I will talk. You just listen."

He paused thoughtfully before continuing. "Well, I have been a coordinator since way back – back when I was about ten. I have a Roselia for my first Pokemon and it is now a beautiful Roserade. I have a Flygon, an Absol, Butterfree and Masquerain. I have been a Top-Coordinator for two times in a row but it is really hard work and really good effort put in by my Pokemon," Drew said. He paused again to collect his thoughts. "I think Coordinating is really fun and meaningful. You learn to understand your Pokemon more and along the way, you bond with them in this special way. You also get to create new tactics and combinations…"

"But Coordinator needs some money to start off first…" May interrupted and she buried her head into Drew' shoulder suddenly. Drew, with a beat of alarm, realised his shoulder was damp and May was crying.

What did he do?

"And…" Drew chose his words carefully. "You don't have?"

There was no reply.

Drew glanced over his shoulder and saw May already in dreamland.

"Troublesome November…"

* * *

><p>May opened her eyes as she felt someone nudged her.<p>

"What?" She mumbled drowsily. She was feeling better after a sleep. For a minute, she wondered where she was as she measured her surroundings.

It was a beautiful meadow with hundreds of Illumise and Volbeat dancing around, lighting up the whole place like fairy light strung everywhere.

"Wow…" May breathed, enchanted by the sight. It looked so…magical.

"I guess we are going to camp here tonight."

May looked up to see Drew leaning against a tree bark, his features hidden by the shadows. May glanced up, realising then she was being rested against a tree too and the sky was darkening, turning into the colour of bruise.

"Okay," May said but when she turned to look at Drew, she caught him shrugging and rotating his shoulder and stretching.

"Sorry and thank you," May called.

Drew had slides down to the ground and glanced at her. Even in the dark, his eyes glowed like emeralds.

"For carrying me. You seemed to have strain your shoulder…"

"Muscle strain. No big deal," Drew shrugged carelessly. He shut his eyes tight and May could hear his breathing deepened and slow down.

She glanced at him, outlining his features in her mind. He wasn't such a bad person. He just tends to hide it underneath his calm and cool façade which sometimes comes out as arrogant and rude.

May shut her eyes, lured by the temptation to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knows, she was awoken by a bright golden light that pierced through the darkness and an ambiguous dream.<p>

"What…?" She glanced up slowly, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. That was when her eyes opened wider.

The whole place was practically glowing with even more Illumise and Volbeat. It was like the whole populations of them from Hoenn had come here.

They flew toward May and nudged her forward, jostling her from her sleep and from her sitting position. She stood up and she realised that her ankle suddenly doesn't hurt anymore! Filled with awe, she was pushed toward the centre of the meadow.

And there lays a beautiful red thorn less rose, blooming in all its glory. There was a faint golden light emitting from it. May glanced at it, feeling the golden light on her cheeks. Warm and safe.

Is this a dream? May thought as her eyes darted to the tree where Drew should be at but it was empty. Where is he? May felt a fresh wave of panic.

But as she was ready to run back to the trees to find Drew, she was being pushed even nearer toward the rose.

This time, her attention was stolen by the rose suddenly shimmering even brighter. May barely dared to breathe and her hand reached forward…

* * *

><p>Drew glanced at the rose, wondering why the hell a rose is doing in the centre of the meadow by itself. He looked over his shoulder and checked the tree for the umpteen times but May was not there.<p>

The rose drew his attention again.

Is this a dream? Drew thought. The light grew stronger and suddenly there was a flash and Drew shut his eyes, blinded by the golden light. He reached up to blindly grasp something as though as it will stop the light.

He felt himself touching the soft, silky petals of the red thorn less rose…

* * *

><p>Drew opened his eyes to pitch darkness. For a split second, he wondered if the rose was all a dream. Then, he realised his back was pressed against something hard. He placed his hands on the ground and realised that it was just firm soil.<p>

Soil…?

He paused in his thoughts. Shouldn't he be sitting down on the grass and leaning against a tree? And definitely not, as he remembered, lying on his back on soil.

He glanced around, taking his surroundings for the first time. It was no longer the beautiful and enchanting meadow but large trees with their branches stretching up, casting shadows that resembled monsters all around. Moonlight slithered in from a gap through the trees.

Drew began standing up but he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, dulling his sense of alertness and the tingle in his skin that ran a chill down his spine. What was happening? It was like… magic…

And where is November?

Drew swept his gaze around and suddenly caught a silhouette lying near a tree.

Thinking and believing it was that November, he approached the figure.

* * *

><p>May fluttered her eyelids opened. She eased herself into a sitting position carefully, feeling her bones and her head protesting fiercely.<p>

Fighting the wave of nausea in her stomach, May glanced around. Where was she? She thought she was in a meadow… and where was Drew?

May felt scared. She was alone. Alone in the quiet darkness. It reminded her of being in the water, of the terrifying silence and the gloominess and dimness and…

Where is Drew? May curled herself into a ball. She was surprised that she felt better already. She touched her forehead and it doesn't feel hot anymore. That was when she noticed her hands.

Wait.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced at them again.

They were larger than usual. Did she … just grow?

Where is Misty or Leaf or Drew or anyone?

She bit her lips, willing herself not to cry. And her hands were turned into giants! How about her legs?

She hastily looked down and saw, with a stab of alarm and dismay; she was wearing an expensive-looking pair of trekking shoes now caked in mud and dirt and ruined.

And…

On closer inspect, May noticed something.

_Is this a guy shoes?_

"Hey, is that you?"

May glanced up and jumped up quickly, surprised that her ankle did not hurt anymore. But that only registered in her mind for a while before something horrifying registered in her mind.

She was looking at herself.

As in…yeah, herself. All of May Maple.

She glanced down at herself.

"What is this?" She asked in disbelief. "Who are you?" She screamed, backing off. Fear crawled in her as she realised, with a hit of terror, that she sounded like a very familiar greenhead…

Drew was equally stunned too. As his mind comprehend, he felt a tremble of fear he never felt in his entire life before.

"Drew," he said, feeling the bizarre situation as his voice came out girly.

"What…?" May trailed off. She saw a puddle of the water on the soil and she hesitantly, almost afraid, went toward it.

"Wait, so you are me and I am you?" She glanced down at her reflection but instead of the usual sapphire blue orbs and brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades, she saw impossibly familiar green hair and emerald irises. This better be a dream. Oh wait. Scratch that. It better be a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what comes next? =) <strong>

**And thank you for reading! I understand that this chappie is slightly shorter than the rest but this is actually part 2. The next chappie will be longer! **


	6. Upside Down, Inside Out

**Author Note: Firstly, I want to wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year! (I know right? My timing is always screwed) =) Hopefully, everyone is looking forward to a brand new year! As school is starting for me, updates will start to get slower. =( But I will still try my best! Secondly, this chapter onward, things will get slightly... confusing because of the swapping thingy and stuffs. But just read from Drew's and May's point of view. The others will be looking at them from the outside. So for them, May is Drew; Drew is May. So for example, if Misty said 'May." She is addressing the May she saw physically but it is actually Drew mentally. You know, sort of the physically and mentally thingy? If you are confused, don't be shy to ask in the reviews! ^.^ Or PM me. I will be happy to answer! **

**This chapter once again focused more on Contestshipping but the rest are inside too, just not as much. ;) Secrets are revealing. Bits by bits. **

**Lapiz14: Awww, me too. I lurveeeee Contestshipping. May and Drew are just so ideal! Aren't they? ;) I happen to enjoy ending with cliffy. Hehe. XD So you might have to bear with me on that one. **

**AwesomeFace91: I absolutely love this type of plot too! No worries about the updating part. ;) I understand that it is so annoying if you read till some interesting parts and then... and then nothing. XD And you have to wait till days or even weeks. Anywaysss, hopefully, I can pull off this plot well. =) **

**Thank you for those views and reviews. It really makes me happy! Alrighty, I have said enough. To you, I give you...**

* * *

><p><strong>My Secret Rose<strong>

**Chapter 6 - Upside Down, Inside Out**

* * *

><p>"So you are telling me…that this is not a dre-nightmare?" May slowly raised a hand to touch her cheeks. Then, she suddenly reached out to pluck a hair.<p>

"Ouch," Drew grimaced even though he was just watching May… or is it himself (?) plucking his beloved hair. "Stop," Drew scowled. "That's my adored hair."

May ignored him and stared at the green hair before touching the cheeks. "What the hell?" May mumbled, stunned.

But before Drew could even respond, the silence was shattered by very familiar voices.

"We found them!"

May and Drew both noticed that it was Dawn's voice. They shared a frantic look but before they can discuss about the bizarre situation, Dawn had come into sight with her friends.

May's eyes swept the gang before trying to lung for Misty and Leaf.

Notice the word: trying.

Drew tugged on her clothes subtly. "Are you crazy?" He whispered harshly. "You are me now."

"Huh?" For a moment May was stunned and confused before she caught up to what Drew meant. "Oh…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Misty and Leaf hurried over to them as May watched in disbelief as her two friends hugged Drew tightly. Paul was on the phone, snapping some comments and Ash and Gary were both by her side.

Gary was just standing slightly farther from him but otherwise, gave him a concern smile while Ash fussed around. May felt out of person. If there was such thing.

May peeked with the corner of her eyes to see the girls surrounding Drew who, she detected, was looking uncomfortable. She smirked. This is the first.

* * *

><p>After that, it was all a blur. The searching party which Paul had organised had sent them to the nearest hospital, even though they both insist that they are fine. They explained to their friends what happened too but left out the meadow and the swapping souls part.<p>

As May lay in the infirmary, she had a sudden urge to scream. She saw a mirror in the corner of the room and eased herself out of the bed and headed toward it.

Staring back at her was the face she loathed. Green hair, emerald orbs, a lean built. Slowly, May raised the hospital clothes up, waiting to smirk at the flabby stomach, sure that that guy probably never ever exercise.

But she was faced with a perfectly toned stomach and is those muscles?

May glanced at them for a while before yanking her shirt now. She checked all around for a something that was deemed imperfect. She knew she was childish doing this but she just had to prove herself that the stupid green head can't be perfect. No one is perfect.

But she couldn't find anything and frustrated, she stomped back onto the hospital bed. She was alone. Ash, Paul and Gary had left the room earlier on and the police was called in to ask her to do some statement. She missed Leaf, Misty and Dawn. She wondered where they are. Probably with Drew. What was with the situation? Is she in a nightmare? She pinched herself. Ouch. It hurts.

No. It was a bloody reality.

She felt a stab of dismay and alarm. What was she going to do? She had absolutely no idea how to talk to Drew's friends or Gary, his cousin. She felt like glaring daggers at him for hurting Leaf. She wanted to shake his shoulders and demand for why he cheated on Leaf.

But she was Drew. And Drew doesn't act like that, does he?

She can't do this anymore. She flung herself off the bed and headed out of the door.

* * *

><p>Drew shifted uncomfortably in his own hospital bed. Misty had fallen into a deep sleep on the couch and Leaf had went to grab some coffee. Dawn was with Paul, settling the hospital bills and the search party.<p>

The door slides opened and Drew looked up sharply. His eyes landed on himself.

"What?" He spoke softly, jerking his head in the direction of Misty, warning her to keep quiet too. It was weird. Seeing himself. Looking at himself. Addressing himself.

Oh Arceus.

He sounded crazy even when he thought about it in his mind. Maybe Doctor Lily was right. He was under too much stress. Maybe this is all an illusion. Go away, you fake Drew!

"This is crazy," his duplicate rolled his eyes. "What the hell happened today?"

He talks. _That duplicate talks_.

"You are May right?" Drew asked warily and winced when he heard his own voice. So… girlish…

"Of course!" May glanced at him like he was crazy. She winced too when she was heard her voice. It was the voice she hated. "Look. What are we going to do with this…" she trailed off as she saw Drew – or herself if you get what she meant – staring at her intently.

"What?" She asked, irritated as he continued staring.

"You know…" Drew started, eyes fixed on her. She felt a shiver ran down her spine. "I just realise I look so incredible handsome," Drew flipped his hair – a habit – but failing miserably as it was May's hair he flipped. "No wonder girls are soo into me."

"What?" May said incredulously. "Please," she rolled her eyes. "If you are handsome, I am the prettiest girl in the whole wide Pokemon world."

It was Drew's turn to roll his eyes. "A pig cannot be compared to me."

"What did you say…" May was about to shout when Drew swiftly reached out to cover her mouth. "Keep quiet!"

May turned to look at Misty who tossed around but continued sleeping.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look. How are we going to change back?" May put her hands on her waist.

Drew glanced at her amusingly. He had never done that action before and he looked… plain weird.

"No idea," Drew shrugged, alertness sinking in.

May's expression brightened. "How about telling the doctor?" She slammed a fist into her palm. "We are in the hospital! Let's go!"

Drew shot her a look as if to say are you crazy?

"Yeah, right. Tell them by some bizarre happening, May is Drew and Drew is May and do you mind if you swap us back please?" Drew scoffed. "They will do nothing but send us to the mental institution."

May's expression dimmed before a few minutes later she snapped her fingers again.

"Sleeping Beauty! Snow White!"

"Huh?" Drew was puzzled. "What are you saying?"

"Magical situations!" May said, eyes shining. "Look. They solve their problems by …" she trailed off as she realised, horror-struck, what she just propose. "Oh Arceus…"

"Kissing?" Drew helped her finished the sentence. "Look, I know you want to kiss me but you don't have to take advantage of the situation," he said slyly, teasing the brunette and enjoying the blush on her face. She scowled. "No!"

"We have to give it a try…" her voice faded as she stared, wide eyes, at Drew who closed the distance between them.

Before her mind could comprehend, their lips had met.

May closed her eyes. A feeling of warmth engulfed her and she squeezed her eyes tighter. What is happening?

Drew didn't know what was happening either. Something just snapped inside him and he was now kissing that girl. Her lips were soft and the air around them seemed to be electrified.

May roughly shove him away abruptly. They broke apart, both breathing heavily and staring at each other. Both equally stunned.

May blinked. She knew her cheeks were flushed and briefly, she wondered what Drew's face looked like he blushed. It must be cute…

She shook her head to shake off the image.

The kiss was amazing. He was definitely a good kisser. There was…like… firework…

But no, May shook her head. It was her imagining things.

"This is my first time!" May snapped as she realised her first kiss was taken.

Drew stared at her for a good minute and when May was starting to get worry, he snapped too. "You were the one who came out with the idea! I was just following it! And anyway, that was my first!"

"Well, I didn't know it wouldn't work right?" Her voice rose but luckily, Misty was still sleeping.

"Well, I can tell you it is a bloody mistake!" Drew snapped but when he saw May's face – or his – crumbled, he knew he had hurt her. He knew himself well enough to know that the face May had used with his face was something he never used unless he was hurt. Badly.

"So kissing me was a mistake, huh?" May said, trying to control the hurt. She didn't know why. She hated the guy. Why was she feeling hurt? "Well, let me tell you. You are not the only one who thinks so! Stop being such a bastard!"

She sprinted out of the room but not before Drew caught the tears that spilled down her cheeks. It felt weird to see himself crying. He rarely does but guilt consumed him. He wanted to chase after the brunette but Dawn had stepped in.

She glanced at him and her face masked into one of concern. "Are you okay? You don't look very well…"

"I am fine," he answered. "Just tired." He lay down again and turned sideways, dragging the blanket all the way over his head. He touched his lips. It is still tingling.

* * *

><p>May ran back to her ward, feeling the tears and sobs subsiding but the pain remained. She was befuddled. Why? She should have been angry that her first kiss had been stolen but…no. All she felt was pain. Drew's words rang in her head.<p>

Shaking her head, she slides into the bed and tossed around, burying her head into the pillow. She could still feel the fireworks.

* * *

><p>Leaf pressed the coffee machine and watched, with eyes that were ready to close, the machine pouring coffee into the Styrofoam cup. It was half past three in the dead of night and she had to be at the filming site in two hours' time. It was supposed to be an early set today. She stifled a yawn and gulp down the coffee in one shot, ignoring the blistering coffee that threatened to scald her tongue. She pressed for another one.<p>

She had drunk coffee a lot during the period where she almost died as to keep her from wanting to sleep every day to avoid cold reality and had extremely high tolerance for caffeine.

"Can we please remove that part? I don't want to kiss her!"

There was someone speaking loudly and the familiar voice caught Leaf's attention. She peeked from the corner of a wall and watched Gary snapping into his pokenav.

She realised – as she had read the script before – that he was talking about the part where he had to kiss Sasha.

She felt a stab of something. Jealously? Anger? Sadness? Pain?

She smiled bitterly to herself. No. It was all over. Everything had burned up, leaving just a hole in her heart that no one can mend.

She thought back to the moment where everything came shattering down.

It seemed like it was only yesterday.

_"Leaf Green?" _

_The brunette swung around and was greeted with the sight of a beautiful girl. Long wavy dark red hair cascaded down her waist and she was clad in a beautiful red summer dress that contrasted with her creamy white skin. Her beautiful cat-like green eyes sparkled as she glanced at Leaf. _

_"__Do I know you?" Leaf asked curiously._

_The girl laughed. A high, soprano laugh. "No, I guess not. I am a new transfer student here. I just came from New Wings. I am Sasha."_

_"__Oh, that's where Gary is from," Leaf said. "He was a transfer student too. Two months ago, he came here. Do you know him?"_

_"__Yes," Sasha smiled, her eyes suddenly darkened. "Well, I am his girlfriend from that school. And I came to find him," she smiled sweetly. _

_Leaf's smile froze on her face. "Gary… Gary Oak?"_

_"__Yes," Sasha nodded. "He said he came here to find a girl. Leaf Green. He said he meet you back in the winter when you had an exchange programme with our school. Had a fling with you, didn't he? He was always like that, you know. But before he left me for you, he said he was just having a bet with this guy – Austin. He said if Gary could get you in bed, Austin would ask his dad to be Gary's manager. You know… Gary just started out his career and Austin's dad is the hottest manager around to grab," Sasha shrugged casually. "They like to play with girls. But let me tell you," Sasha leaned closer and whispered into Leaf's ear. "He is mine. He is just toying with you, using you. I am his girlfriend all along. The only reason why I allow him to take this bet is because I know how important getting a good manager is." She slipped something into Leaf's hand._

_Leaf was still standing there by the time Sasha had left, walking down the corridor. Suddenly, she found strength in her. She would believe Gary. She had to. _

_She knew he loves her. It was love at first sight for both of them since they saw each other at the exchange programme. She shook her head and walked away._

_But the next day, her pokenav beeped and when she checked the message, she froze entirely, feeling the whole world collapse. _

_Her world._

_The first picture was of Gary and Sasha at the jewellery's shop. Sasha had her hands wrapped around Gary's waist._

_The second picture was of her kissing Gary on the cheeks. _

_She felt herself unable to breathe. _

_Then, her hands reach out to grab the slip of paper Sasha gave her. Dialling the number frantically, she got through on the first ring._

_"__Is this Austin?" She asked with shaky voice._

_"__Yes, that will be me. Who is speaking?"_

_"__I am… Gary's friend. I just need to know…" she trailed off, not sure if she really wanted to know but she gathered her courage anyway. "If you bet with Gary about him … sleeping with a girl?" _

_"__Ah. Leaf Green? Yes, I did."_

_And that was the moment Leaf felt something broke in her._

_It was her heart. _

Leaf felt her pokenav vibrate and she took it out, seeing that she was booked to return by the earliest train with Gary, Paul and Dawn.

Ash, Misty, Drew and May will return in the late afternoon after they had done the final check up with May and Drew.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was Dawn.

She was smiling but her face suddenly changed into a concern one. "You okay? Your eyes are red."

"Oh," Leaf batted it away. "I am just tired."

"Yeah. Must be worry of May, that's why didn't sleep? May is okay. Drew too," Dawn said, misunderstanding but Leaf did not correct her and forced a smile instead.

They departed for the train soon after. Dawn was sitting with Paul and that left Leaf to sit with…Gary.

"Excuse me," Leaf said in a tone that could freeze Hell over. She had chosen to sit by the window and Gary was blocking. He glanced up. Their eyes met.

But Leaf quickly avoided his gaze and brushed past him, putting as much distance as she could between them as she shifted to the edge of the seat, almost toppling off.

Gary watched as the brunette lifted the in-train magazine from the seat's pocket to read. He sighed.

Even if it was only a large gap in between them, it felt like they are one whole world apart.

And it hurts like hell because he remembered laughing with her, cuddling her, hugging her tightly, talking endlessly as they lay on the bed, looking up into the night sky…

What exactly happened between them?

* * *

><p>Misty awoke to someone shifting something on top of her. She blinked, staring up at the blurry figure,<p>

She blinked again. The figure came into focus.

Ash.

She gasped, taken by surprise at how close he is, just… on top of her. And she fell right off the couch with a loud thud.

"Ouch," Misty grimaced.

Ash blinked as the orange head tumbled to the floor, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay? Sorry, did I wake you up?" Ash scratched his head, looking guilty. "I am just trying to cover you with the blanket but it slip and…" he trailed off.

Misty glanced up and shook her head, smiling. From this angle, she thought he looked horribly cute. His black hair along with his clothes was messy and crumpled from staying overnight in the hospital but that doesn't stop from being adorable.

She mentally whacked herself.

She looked around the room then. Just to distract herself. But she saw that May was gone from the bed. A fresh wave of panic followed.

"Where is May? Is she okay?" Misty swung around to face Ash, her eyes wide with worry.

""Yes. Calm down, Misty," Ash placed both hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "She went for a final check-up before she will be discharge."

Misty breathed a sigh of relief before stiffening. Ash's hands were on her shoulder and it felt tingly. Wait. Her entire body felt tingly. She quickly broke apart.

Ash was startled by her abrupt movement and snatched his hands away hastily too.

There was an awkward pause.

Ash was about to speak when he saw Misty bent down to pick her watch that had fallen with her off the couch.

He reached down to help her and…

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

Their heads collided.

"Oh Arceus," Misty gasped. "Sorry! Does it hurt?"

"Oh Arceus!" Ash said at the same time. "Sorry! Does it hurt?"

Then, there was another pause.

Before they both saw the funny side and burst out laughing. Their laughter resonance in the empty room

Ash watched, as he laughed, Misty hugging her waist and laughing. Her bright blue eyes were dancing and at that moment, Ash thought she looked impossibly beautiful.

As her laughter subside, Misty caught Ash staring. "What?" She began fiddling with her hair consciously and wished she had Leaf's or May's or Dawn's type of long shining hair. She was always somewhat of a tomboy and never did like to keep very long hair or even wear dresses. But…

"Nothing," Ash replied, breaking Misty apart from her thought. "Nothing at all," Ash repeated, breaking into a sudden smile and offered a hand to Misty who was still sitting on the floor after the colliding.

Misty took it.

* * *

><p>"Oh Arceus. Save me," May moaned. They had returned back to the inn after the doctors had finish checking them up and stating that they are okay to be discharge. He said it was a miracle that they were okay even after falling into the waterfall for ages.<p>

After all, both of them left out the detail about the meadow.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Quit being a drama queen," he said. They were both left in their own room as the others are still out for filming. Misty and Ash had joined the crew after they had returned. Misty had offered to stay with Drew but Drew had shuddered away from it. He wasn't used to girls being so close to him. Sure, there were fangirls. But never had any girls lunged themselves at him. Well, on second thought, maybe they tried. But they just never succeed.

May scowled. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but first, we might need to shower," Drew said. "I stank," he said as he took a whiff of May – who is using his body.

"Wait," May froze. "Wait. I beg your pardon?"

"I say we need to bathe!" Drew repeated, impatiently. A smirk came onto his face. "Well, time to uncover your body."

May blushed so red that Drew thought she was going to explode.

"You pervert!" May snapped. "If you dare to look at my body, I will dig your eyes out and feed it to the mountain wolves! And stop using that smirk on my face please. You are tainting my features!"

"Well, your features are pretty much tainted even without me smirking," Drew smirked, getting the satisfactory of seeing May growling. He went for the kill. "There is nothing to look. Don't flatter yourself, November. You are so flat that, if you do not have long hair, people may think that you are a guy."

That did it.

May sprung on Drew like a child fighting for a lollipop. But because May is in Drew's body, she is heavier and Drew was quick to dodge, rolling aside. May landed heavily on the floor, groaning in pain.

"If you bruise my body, I will sue you," Drew snapped.

"Sue me for what? Harming your body because my soul occupies it?" May rolled her eyes and with anger in her eyes again, pounced on Drew.

"This is your body! If you hurt it, you are going to regret…" he trailed off as he saw May froze, mid-way in her pounce

"Hey, did you drink a lot of water yesterday?" May asked, biting her lips and her face reminded Drew of an apple.

"Why?" Drew asked guardedly.

"Because," May said, standing up awkwardly. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Then go!" Drew said in an incredulous tone. "Before you pee out of _my_ pants!"

May hurriedly darted into the bathroom.

Drew sank down and sighed. He felt like he just aged 30 years. Suddenly, May popped around the bathroom door.

"So fast?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't peed," May shook her head and Drew's jaws almost dropped. He quickly composed himself. "Then, I suppose you want to pee out of my pants?" He hissed, annoyed. What type of person do not pee when your bladder is going to burst and the bathroom's right in front of you?

"One question," May started, her face getting redder by the second, putting the word 'red' to shame. "How do you pee as a guy?"

Oh right. That type of person.

Drew glanced at her for a fraction. He was trying to maintain a poker face and he briefly wondered how November's face looks when she was devoid of any expression. Then, he snapped out of it. "Stand in front of the toilet bowl. Unzip. Pee."

"Okay…" May bit her lips and hurried in again, slamming the door.

A loud shrill could be hear in the inn.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if May and Drew are okay," Misty said worryingly as she broke apart from the conversation she was having with Dawn.<p>

"Well, we have asked the manager to be more alert. It should be fine. Let them have some alone time," Dawn winked. "They are real cute together. Even Leaf said so. Don't you think?"

Misty smiled. "Yes, they are," she agreed. "Super cute together…"

Little did they know they were anything but cute.

"Cover your eyes," May commanded as Drew muttered something unintelligible underneath his breath.

Nonetheless, he obeyed.

May gently pulled her tee shirt from her body. Drew stood very still, waiting for her to undress her body which he was in now. This is all very confusing.

He had the sudden urge to open his eyes and look downward… maybe just a little bit… He caught creamy smooth skin and his eyes travelled down…

He was a guy, after all.

Suddenly, there was darkness again.

Startled, Drew flinched as May put a towel over his eyes.

"You pervert! You think I don't know you are peeping at me, huh?" May snapped but she felt the temperature in the bathroom suddenly increased. Her memories drifted toward the kiss. But she shoved it away. They did not mention it anymore. He said _it was a mistake_.

"I am not peeping at you," Drew denied. "Please. Who want to look at you?"

"Plenty of people! I will have you know!" May retorted.

Drew left the argument to that and it was all silent suddenly as he felt May's hands – or his own? – on the body. (Well, he used _the body _because he wasn't his and it certainly wasn't May's now) He thought back about the kiss as he imagined using his own hands to touch May's body. Ripples of fire-like sensation shoot into him. They did not talk about it anymore. He wanted to apologise, to say _it wasn't really a mistake _but something stopped him. His pride, maybe.

He felt May unclasped something and suddenly that part… of the body didn't felt so restrained anymore. Drew immediately noticed that she just unclasped the bra. Ah… now he really wants to peek…

There was a tug on the towel and he protested in pain as it tightened around his eyes.

"In case you want to look," was the reply.

Drew muttered something incoherent again but May ignored and worked on undressing her bottoms.

Soon, he felt cold air hit the bare body and the sound of warm water raining down the tiles. A strong lovely scent of rose shampoo wafted to him.

It was May's shampoo.

He felt strangely… aroused.

He shook his head. Stupid hormones.

"You know," he started, finally breaking the silence. "I have to do this alone too. What if you are needed at the filming site? You have to teach me."

May thought about it and a new wave of panic hits her. How was she going to act like Drew? But she had to leave that to later to think about.

And he had a point.

She sighed. "I have never let anyone see my body…" she admitted, a blush beginning to bloom. The temperature in the bathroom now is like an oven on pre-heat. At least for her.

Drew rolled his eyes as May lifted the towel from his eyes. But he still kept his eyes shut. "I am raised a gentleman, don't worry."

"Gentleman," May sneered at the word but Drew bit his lips to stop from riposting. He knew it must be hard for her if she had to let him see her naked body.

And they just met less than a month.

And they are not friends.

"All right. I will teach you how to clasp a bra on. And girl pee like how guys shit," May said bluntly.

"Geez… some sophistication, please!" Drew scoffed. He digested the information. "Okay. I will teach you how to shave and wear a tie." He paused. "You don't shave?"

"My legs?" May asked. "I do."

"I mean your… that part…" Drew started awkwardly.

May looked at him blankly. Before a sudden realisation struck.

"YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>Paul glanced at the screen of his pokenav. It was that date again. Two years had gone by since she was dead. He clutched his pokenav tighter and gazed at Dawn from afar. She was still engaging in a conversation with Misty and Leaf had joined them.<p>

Dawn looked up and she swung her gaze to the direction of Paul. He was staring at her and his dark eyes were hidden with secrets and sadness but there was something else now.

Anger and hatred.

Directed at her.

Dawn froze. Their eyes met but Paul was looking at her with only hatred and anger.

"Dawn, are you listening?" Leaf asked the midnight hair girl in concern.

"Yes," she turned around, forcing a bright cheery smile. She peeked through her midnight blue hair, using it as a curtain between Paul and her.

He was still looking at her.

* * *

><p>"So, you got to clasp it like that," May demonstrated. After an hour of ugly arguments and embarrassing and awkward silence at looking at the wrong parts of May's body, they had come to a truce.<p>

Drew grimaced as the bra restrained his chest part. "Arceus. Why do girls wear this? It is so..." Drew trailed off as he felt May clasp the bra on. "So tight."

May rolled her eyes. "You will get used to it. Now try," she unfastened it and gave it to Drew.

Drew held the piece of article within his fingers. "Can you wear something sexier? This looks like what my grandmother would wear. You know… those types of frilly lingerie you see in Victoria's Secret…"

That earned a scowl from May. ( Can't call her May now since she's actually a certain greenhead)

"Pervert!"

Drew rolled his eyes and tried it on. It took him six tries to finally fasten it on. Next, May taught her how to shave legs but he got through that easily.

May decided to skip the pad part. It is not that time of the month yet. Hopefully, they will change back before it.

"How do you shave?" May asked, taking the razor in her hand and blinking at it. Her hand accidentally sliced across the sharp part and she winced as blood oozed out of her thumb.

"Geez. You are so clumsy," Drew said and left the bathroom.

May glanced at his back, following his figure with her gaze but not moving.

A few minutes later, he emerged with a first-aid box and began working on handling her injury.

"Take care of my body, you clumsy airhead!" He chided as he rinsed her wound under the running water.

May was about to retort when she paused, staring at him. Well, technically, it was staring at herself but she felt the presence of Drew in that body – in her body. He had a mouth that could make her rip it off but underneath it all, he was caring. Her eyes softened as she saw him placing the plaster to her thumb carefully.

She blushed as she took in – now fully aware – of his tenderness and caring attitude.

She pulled away once he was done, making Drew glanced at her curiously. But she looked away, feeling a blush made its way to her face.

And this time, the blush felt good on the face.

* * *

><p>"Paul!" Dawn ran after him. The filming had wrapped up and it was to be resumed tomorrow morning. Paul had stalked off immediately after it ended. Without waiting for her.<p>

"Paul, wait for me!" Dawn continued sprinting after him. He was a good distance away from her. Dawn realised that he was not going in the direction of the inn. "Where are you going?" Dawn asked, breathlessly, panting hard as she caught his wrist.

"I just need some fresh air," Paul said and subtly, he removed her hand.

Dawn noticed.

"Paul, Paul," Dawn was in a panic now. It had happened before. The previous year too. "I can't stand this," tears were starting to leak out of her eyes. "You love me, don't you?" She glanced at him through blurry vision.

"I do," Paul answered without hesitation.

"Then…" she trailed off. There was a heavy pause. The air around them hung in depressing atmosphere. "I…you hate me too?" She could barely spill the words out of her mouth without feeling the pain in her heart.

Paul hesitated. "No."

Dawn stepped away. "You are lying. You said you love me but you hate me. You hate me for what I did to your sister. I saw it in your eyes sometimes. That flash of hatred, that loathing…" she stopped, her breath ragged. Tears continued to stream down her face and she knew she was probably very ugly right now. Crying and sniffing. But she didn't care.

Paul stared at her silently. He was expressionless.

"Even stopping dancing doesn't help," she added quietly; so quietly Paul has to strain to hear. "I can't take this pain. Someone loving you and hating you at the same time… I am not Arceus! I can't bear this!" She screamed, fully breaking apart now.

"I can't take this…" she repeated, her voice fading as she felt Paul embraced her. "I can't take this," she repeated as he tightened his grips around her. "I can't take this…"

* * *

><p>Dinner was once again served but kind of lonely. Dawn and Paul were nowhere to be seen. Gary had gone out to the city for a couple of drinks with the film crew.<p>

May was wolfing down plates after plates when Drew nudged her in disgust. "You are me now and I don't eat so much. We can't risk people seeing me like that…"

"So what?" May munched on her sushi. "They are seeing an image of Drew Hayden anyway. None of my concern," she smirked which caused Drew to narrow his eyes.

He was about to open his mouth to argue when the door slides opened.

Everyone looked up.

And May choked on her sushi.

Standing at the doorway was a familiar silhouette. Somewhere in her hazy memories, of figures she couldn't quite make up, came an image of a guy.

Then, she remembered the message she received before she dropped into the waterfall and before all this crazy things happened.

"Brendan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like Drew has a new rival! ;) And what is happening between Dawn and Paul?<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
